DBJ- Dragon Ball Justice
by 2013Gokurocks201993
Summary: Gohan, after the fight with Cell, gets brought throu a Vortex into the YJverse where he meets The Team. How will Gohan's life change as the only Super Saiyan around...and a secret organization called The Light after his power for their own purposes. And just how much does Batman know about Gohan's world?
1. The Dimensional Crossover

**A/N: I've had this written down on Paper for over a year, so I thought I'd finally get it on the site. Also Artemis will have been on The Team for the same amount of time as Miss Martian; Gohan will NOT be going back to the DBZverse, so don't ask about that in any reviews; and as for pairings—Robtanna, AquaRocket, Spitfire, SuperMartian, and GohanXSupergirl (SuperSaiyan…LOL).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the DCAU, or YJ.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Group Psychic Link"**_

"**Spells/Ki Attacks"**

**-Read and Review-**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**~DBZ Universe~**

"NO, I CANNOT BE BEATEN . . . NOT LIKE THIS!" screamed Cell, as his body was racked with pain as Gohan's Kamehameha overwhelmed him. _'And YOU, Gohan, shall not enjoy this victory . . . not in _THIS_ world, that I PROMISE!' _he thought to himself; as he produced a swirling purple disk of light that he fired off to his right, having locked it onto Gohan's energy.

The only 2 Z-fighters that noticed the disk were Gohan and Piccolo— having seen it leave the blast, instead of sensing it— as it somehow emitted no energy. Gohan, upon seeing that the disk had changed direction and was now headed right at him, pushed his blast to its limits . . . vaporizing Cell completely.

Gohan then fell out of the Super Saiyan 2 and into the Full Power Super Saiyan; while he fell to his knees, no longer able to stand because of the massive amount of energy he'd used against Cell.

"…I'm sorry dad; if I'd destroyed Cell when you told me too, then you'd still be alive." Gohan began quietly. "Piccolo, I know you can hear me…please…take care of my mom for me…I don't have the energy to stop that attack…good bye, old friend." Gohan finished, just as the disk stopped above his head.

"What is THAT?" screamed Vegeta; confused as to where it came from and why it had no energy signature, it was obviously some kind of energy.

"NO, GOHAN!" shouted Piccolo, knowing the danger, as he rushed to his young student (and oldest friend)— just barely making it a millisecond after the vortex closed… but still too late to help Gohan.

"Wha…What…What just happened? Didn't Gohan win? Cell's gone, so where'd that light come from…and where's Gohan? Someone, anyone…please, tell me…tell me you know?" begged Krillin, tears streaming down his face.

*Growls* "NO ONE KNOWS YOU NIT WIT!" Vegeta yelled, before picking up the body of his deceased son. "Now come on, we have to wish everyone back to life that Cell killed. That should make Gohan come back."

The others seemed to realize the logic in Vegeta's thinking and took off to follow the Saiyan Prince back to Kami's Lookout.

"I hope you're right Vegeta, I hope you're right." Piccolo said to himself, as he looked to the sky.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**~Earth-16, DCverse: July 12; 09:45 EDT~**

"So Tornado, what's the plan for today? Are we training with Black Canary, or are we _finally _going to get a mission from Batman?" asked Robin, who'd just arrived from his rounds in Gotham— it had been a week since the whole Cadmus thing, and four days since they became an official team, and they STILL haven't gotten any missions from the Dark Knight.

"I do not know. The Batman has not informed me of his intentions for The Team today." Replied the Crimson Android, who was currently viewing several news Channels from around the world on a single screen.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see if the others want to head to—"

"Batman to Robin." The incoming transmission cut the Boy Wonder off.

"I got you Batman, what's up?"

"The Watchtower's sensors just detected an inter-dimensional energy anomaly; another universe may have moved to close too ours, and is now opening up a wormhole. The signature is approximately five point five miles north by north west of your current location, send The Team to investigate. I will see which League member can take some time to assist you."

"Got it, robin out." Just as Robin cut the transmission, the rest of The Team decided to join their "feathered friend" as Wally tended to joke.

"Robin, what did Batman want?" Kaldur asked; in his usual calm, cool, and collected monotone— having been the first to arrive to the cave other than Miss Martian and Superboy (for obvious reasons), and had been able to catch the part of Batman's transmission from "five point five miles" and on.

"I'll explain on the way— M'gann, get the Bioship ready." Was the Boy Wonder's answer, as he turned to make his way to the hanger.

"Robin, do not forget to track the anomaly to its exact location by locking onto its energy signature with a quantum detector." Red Tornado in formed the bird themed protégé, as the rest of The Team followed after him.

"Will do, Tornado; see you later."

**-5 minutes later-**

"Okay team; remember we don't know what this thing might spit out, or if any civilians saw something when it opened up. So stay focused, and watch for anything that might cause trouble." Robin informed the others.

"Hey who put you in charge? Last time I checked, we still hadn't decided on a leader." Stated Artemis, clearly annoyed at Robin's attitude.

Aqualad responded, trying to explain why Robin had taken charge. "Robin has more experience with these kinds of things than the rest of us do; so, for now, he's in charge."

"Oh, okay . . . but still, there's _no way _any civvies are going to see something out here." Artemis responded, trying to cover for her lack of realization…with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"We don't _know_ that! There are public camp grounds about half a mile to the southeast of the location of where the anomaly appeared; _someone_ could have seen _something_, so get focused . . . and if you see _any_ civvies approaching the area, than use any nonviolent method necessary to get them to leave." An angry Robin responded, before looking at the detectors he was using. "We're getting close, put the bioship in park and we'll move on foot from here."

**-2½ minutes later-**

As they approached the clearing where the energy was coming from; they saw a flash of purple light as the vortex dumped whatever was coming through, causing them to immediately spread out to surround whatever came out and make sure no villains were around to meet them.

Robin was the first to move towards the…was that a person?

Robin moved closer to the being and noticed that he was a kid, and had what looked like a broken arm; as well as some minor burns, bruises, scratches, cuts, scrapes, and one or two severe burns . . . what Robin wanted to know was if the kid was alive, though, so he placed his fingers on the kids neck— right on top of the artery— and was instantly rewarded with a pulse.

*Sighs in relief* "OK we need to get this kid back to The Cave for medical attention." Robin told the team, who looked wary of taking the kid anywhere.

Artemis, after some thought and looking at the state the kid was in, was the first too agree with Robin, *sigh* "You're right; he needs medical attention and if any villains detected that energy signature, then we need to leave now in order to avoid a fight…cause the kid looks like he went thirteen losing rounds with Superman."

"Ok, M'gann…call the bioship; the quicker we get him back, the faster we can treat him, the faster we can find out if he's a potential threat." Robin told them as he picked up the kid. *Grunt* "He's heavier than he looks…what does this kid eat."

It was at that point that the Bioship arrived, Robin having Miss Martian use her telekinesis to levitate the young stranger into the ship so they could get going faster

"Black Canary to Team."

""Robin here, what's up?"

"I'm the one Batman got a hold of, I called to let you know that I'm on my way."

"Yeeeaaah, uuumm, about that…how are you at treating severe wounds?"

"WHAT! WHO'S HURT?" she yelled over the video-com-link.

"The kid who fell out of the dimensional rift— it's already closed by-the-way. When the kid, who looks no older than me, fell out…he looked like he'd just went thirteen rounds with Superman, and lost each round."

"Okay, so none of you are hurt; what are you going to do with the kid, you can't treat wounds in the woods without something noticing."

"Yeah, I know, that's why we're taking him back to the Cave."

"Batman's not going to like that, you know."

"Yeah, I do…but he's going to have to deal with his paranoia issues later, the kid's unconscious."

"Ok, I'll meet you back at the Cave."

**-7 days later at the Cave; July 19, 13:15 EDT-**

"Batman, for the thousandth time, he hasn't woken up yet; he said nothing when he arrived, he _was_ unconscious after all. So just _leave him alone_!" Robin told his mentor, as they walked towards the infirmary.

"I am just checking his conditions."

"We've been changing their bandages, and he has yet to respond to anything we've done. M'gann even tried to wake him up with her telepathy, and she couldn't even get inside. She said he had instinctual mental shields keeping his minds from being read. And more importantly; you just checked up on him, YESTERDAY!" Robin responded.

"I'm just checking." Batman said in his monotone. "And I've heard you before; but we have no knowledge of how the child sustained his injuries, or if what caused them will attempt to get to our dimension."

"Yeah, okay, I get that. But you don't need to be here when he wakes up, if he even does, just so you can give him the third degree." Robin countered, slightly irritated by his mentor's apparent lack of concern when it came to the kid's health.

**0o0o0o0o0**

They arrived at the infirmary after about five more minutes; and upon their arrival, they heard that a certain someone inside had woken up.

"Um, hello…can anyone hear me? I would like to know where I am, and why I have all these bandages on?"

"Good, he's awake. Now I can get some answers." The Dark Knight said, his monotone never failing.

"Ohcome on!" Robin nearly shouted, officially angry. "He must've just woken up, and you're already getting ready for an interrogation?!"

"Yes." Was Batman's simple reply before entering the room with Robin.

As they entered, they saw the Kid looking at them…almost as if he'd been expecting them to come in.

**(A/N: I'm gonna say that the walls and doors of Mount Justice are sound proof from the inside; i.e.: If your outside the room, you can hear what's going on inside the room, but the people inside can't hear you— the only exception is the bedrooms, they're the exact opposite.)**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**~DBZ UNIVERSE~**

Krillin sat rubbing his head— it had been around five days since he told Chichi what happened at the Cell Games…including Gohan's apparent fate.

He was immediately introduced to the one thing Goku feared…Chichi's Frying Pan of Death, while at the same time Chichi shouted— at the top of her VERY HEALTHY lungs, "_WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT MY BABY BOY?_"

He also remembered what happened half an hour later that same day.

Flashback sequence:

"_Shenron, come fourth and grant us our wish!" shouted Roshi at the top of his lungs._

"_**You who have summoned me, speak to me your hearts' desires. I will grant you any two wishes within my power. Speak your first wish."**__ Said the mighty Dragon God of Wishes, Shenron the Eternal Dragon._

"_We wish for everyone who died because of Cell to be brought back to life!" Yelled Bulma, who was also worried about Gohan's safety._

"_**This wish is within my power. It shall be done."**____After about thirty seconds, Shenron spoke once more, __**"It is done, speak to me your final wish so that I may return to my slumber."**_

"_Wait, Shenron…where're Goku and Gohan?" Krillin asked in confusion._

"_**The one known as Goku cannot be revived, he has already been returned to life before. The one known as Gohan cannot be summoned because he does not exist in the Other World."**__ The great dragon answered._

"_WHAT!" shouted everyone at the same time, with the exception of Piccolo._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOHAN'S NOT IN THE OTHER WORLD?! HE HAS TO BE THERE, MY BABY BOY WOULD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO CONTACT ME BY NOW IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE!" Chichi screamed._

"_I believe that I can answer this little problem you're having."__ Said a voice from nowhere._

"_King Kai, is that you?" Krillin asked out loud._

"_Yes it is. And you can thank Goku for my former state of being deceased, thank you by-the-way for the revival, anyway…I can search the other dimensions for Gohan, and if I can't find him, than I know someone who can. I'll contact you with the results when I have them."__ King Kai informed the defenders of the Earth._

"_Thank you, King Kai. We'll be waiting patiently for the news." Tien spoke, trying to show respect for his former teacher._

"_**I am growing impatient, speak to me your final wish so that I may return to my rest!"**_

_**(A/N: The rest of the scene at the Lookout plays out like in Canon DBZ. Oh, and Time in the DBZ Universe will move at approx. a third the speed as in reality of DC's Earth-16.)**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**~Earth-16; DCverse~**

"Hi there! Nice to see someone finally decided to come in." the kid said, in an almost chipper voice. "Could you tell me where I am, and why I'm in these casts? Oh, and could you hand me one of those beans I had on me?"

"You're inside Mount Justice, former Headquarters of the Justice League. Now it is the headquarters for the Young Justice Team, or The Team for short, a stealth division of the League for potential members who are too young or inexperienced to join the actual League itself." Batman started, testing this boy's reactions to his information. "You are in those cats because your arm was broken in three places, as well as having a dislocated shoulder, and multiple third and second degree burns." So far the kid had a pretty good poker face, he wasn't giving away anything until he had the full story.

Batman continued, but not before casting a glance at the bag of beans on table by the boy's bed, "You also had several three broken ribs, several cracked ribs, your knee and hip were dislocated, your leg was broken just below the knee, and you had one twisted— the other sprained— ankle. You had a slipped disk, and almost all of your muscles had severe blunt force trauma with several of them being torn."

"Yeah, it's a miracle you're even able to talk right now." Robin added, trying to get his opinion in.

"Ok, so could you get me a Senzu Bean?" the kid asked once more.

"Seriously! We just told you that you should still be unconscious right now, and you're worried about a little snack." Robin couldn't believe how nonchalantly the kid seemed to be taking his injuries, it was almost like he was used to being injured like he was.

"Give a Senzu Bean, and you'll understand." The kid told him.

Robin looked at his mentor, who nodded in the affirmative, before he walked over to the bag of beans and looked inside the bag. "How many do you want?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Just one, please." The kid answered.

Robin grabbed out one of the beans, and fed it to the strange (in his opinion) kid.

*crunching sounds* "Thanks." The kid said as he as ate the bean; immediately after which he leapt from the bed, and ripped the casts off. He then started to rotate his arm and foot, getting them used to moving again.

"What the heck?! How'd you do that?" Asked Robin, shocked at what he'd just seen.

"Huh? How'd I do what?" the kid asked, confused about the question.

"How'd you recover so quickly, and what happened to all of your scars and burns?" Robin explained, getting more specific about his question.

"Why don't I wait to answer that until everyone else gets here." The kid said, confusing Robin…but gaining Batman's suspicions.

"There are no other people else here but us three." Batman said, confusing Robin even more.

"No, we're not." The kid said, openly disagreeing with Batman— which got duel looks of interest from the Dynamic Duo, " There're at least eight people in this place, besides us three in this room."

"Actually, there's nine others here…by the way, you're going to have to explain to me how you did whatever it is you just did to get that close."

"Nine, huh? One of them must be an android." The kid said, before asking an obviously needed question, "Oh, and what are your names."

The two heroes looked at each other, and assumed that whatever alternate universe the kid was from…they either didn't exist, the went around in different costumes and used different names, or they weren't known to the public.

"I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder."

"I am Batman." The Dark Knight said, before getting back to the topic at hand. "Now that the introductions are over, I have some questions that you _will_ answer."

"Later, once everyone is here. Oh! And I'm Son Gohan by the way." The now identified Gohan said.

"Your first name's Sone?" Robin asked, wondering what kind of name that was.

"It's not _sone_, Robin. His last name is Son, spelled s o n. his first name's Gohan…it's a Japanese custom." Batman explained, wondering how the kid spoke English so well— without an accent— when both of his names were Japanese in origin.

"Ok, I don't even want to know how you know that." Robin said, before whispering to Batman, "I'll contact Miss M, and tell her the situation…something about this kid tells me that this kid isn't going to answer any of your questions until everyone's here. And if he decides to get rough, we have you, and Superman to handle him."

"Agreed." Batman said, giving his protégé the ok to contact the others.

"Um…you guys do know that I can hear you, right?" Gohan said, making Robin flinch at being caught— Batman, on the other hand, filed the information away for later questions.

**~Where The Team's at~**

Black Canary and Superboy were having a spar, with Black Canary giving Superboy instructions about how to fight without letting your opponent control the fight. "Superboy, you need to look for a weak point in your enemies guard _before_ you Strike. If you break your opponent's defenses, before they break yours, then you increase the amount of control _you_ have in a fight…thus increasing your chances of winning."

Superboy just growled as he got up from the floor, having found himself on his back after 5 minutes. **(A/N: I believe the only reason Conner lost so quickly against Canary in Canon, was because he was letting his emotions from the Superman thing that day bother him and cloud his judgment.)**

"Don't worry Superboy, You'll get it eventually. Besides, you last longer than any of us…with the exception of Robin, but that's because he's trained with Batman for four years." Miss Martian stated, trying to comfort the super clone.

"_**M'gann, can you bring the rest of The Team, as well as the other Leaguers, to the infirmary. Our guest has woken up, and he's already started to do one-armed-hand-stand pushups. He said that he'd explain once everyone else was here…he said he could…I don't know…sense? Eight of you, and when I told him there were nine of you…he immediately recognized the one he couldn't 'sense' as an Android." **_Robin said in M'gann's mind.

"_**Sure thing Robin."**_ The Martian telepath responded. "Hey guys! Robin just contacted me, and said that our guest is awake. Apparently the kid wants us, even the Leaguers, to go to the infirmary. Robin says the kid's doing one-handed hand-stand pushups." She informed the others, before taking off down the hall— wanting to see for herself the amazing recovery.

"Wait, seriously?!" Both Kid Flash, and the Flash said at the same time. "How could he be doing that with all of those injuries?" Kid Flash continued, before both speedsters ran ahead to see if Robin was just pulling their legs.

*hums in thought* "If he is healthy, and skilled, enough to be doing that already after sustaining such grave injuries; then perhaps Batman was right in keeping him under almost constant surveillance, it would be best to make sure he's not a possible threat." Aqualad stated, before he and the others followed after M'gann and Wally.

**~5 minutes later, in the infirmary~**

"Ok Gohan, That's everyone. So can you please explain how you recovered so fast, and how you knew about the others…and What Red Tornado being an android had to do with you not knowing about him?"

"I'll start with the second part of your question, which will also answer the third one." Gohan started, "You see, I simply felt their Ki…which I'm surprised you didn't know, based off of how large yours is compared to a normal human. Androids, Robots, and Cyborgs don't have Ki; so I am unable to sense them."

"Um, what's Ki?" Robin and Kid Flash asked at the same time.

"I'll explain; 'Ki' is a martial arts term that originated in eastern Asia. It is roughly translated into 'Life Energy' and is synonymous with the Shaolin 'Chi' energy." Batman responded. "In theory; when you control your Chi, or Ki as Gohan calls it, you can become stronger, faster, you can gain an increase in the sensitivity of your physical senses, you can also become more powerful. Also, with the right kind of training, the use of this energy can allow one to sense the energy and intent of others. The fact that Gohan was sensing our Ki explains why Red Tornado cannot be sensed by Gohan, it's because he is not alive in the same way the rest of us are."

"How do you know all of this, Batman?" Superman asked, wondering what it took to master this energy…and whether or not it could help his clone with the problems he'd been having with some of his Kryptonean powers.

"I was trained by an ancient, and hidden, sect of Shaolin warrior monks; who taught me how to use this energy to sense the life force of others by focusing all of my senses, my mind, and my Chi together." Batman replied.

"Ok, so how about I tell you about my recovery now." Gohan stated, trying to get everyone back on topic.

"Go ahead Gohan." Robin replied, wanting to know what was in those beans.

"Ok. It was the Senzu Bean you gave me. You see, the beans have medicinal properties that allow them to instantly heal any injury when consumed. And as an added bonus, they can even keep you full for ten days." Gohan explained.

The Team except for Robin— who'd seen it with his own eyes, as well as having been taught by Batman when NOT to show his emotions. The adults, however, were impassive, being used to the strange and the bizarre.

Kid Flash was the first to speak up, "Yeah right, come on…tell us the real reason."

"He's neither lying nor kidding, Kid Flash." Superman and Batman said at the same time.

"How do you know?" KF asked.

Superman answered first, "His heart rate stayed normal, and he didn't have any of the physical reactions that come from lying or joking."

Batman spoke next, "I know because, on my trips around the world, learning martial arts and espionage techniques…I found a monk in the Himalayas, that grew those beans. He told me that he'd acquired the knowledge of the bean from a mystical cat that he met in a dream. When he woke the next day, he had one of the beans in his hand. He took it as a sign, and while he continued to practice a sacred form of martial arts, he planted the bean and grew more of them. He taught me how to grow them as well, and gave me a bag of beans when I left. It is thanks to those beans that I am still alive today."

"That cat sounds like the Sage Korin…hm…I wonder how he crossed the dimensional barriers to enter that man's dream…then again, he is more than five times as old as Roshi, and knows things even my dad didn't." Gohan said to himself, before looking and seeing that he was getting strange looks from the protégées. "What? What'd I say?"

"How do you know you're in another dimension?" asked Batman hoping for a quick and simple answer.

"Because there is no 'Justice League' on the Earth I'm from. Neither is there any 'Young Justice' there either. I know I'm on Earth because you, Robin, the lady in Black, the Archer girl, and the two fast guys in red and yellow are all humans. The black kid with blond hair, and the kid with the 'S' on his chest both feel close to human…but I can also tell that they're not. The girl who looks like a Namekian feels close to one, but she obviously isn't one. And last the big guy with the 'S' on his chest feels similar to the kid standing next to him, except the big guy doesn't feel anything like a human…if I had to guess, I'd say the kid next to him is a half human, half whatever the big guy is and that the big guy is his dad." Gohan explained, also unintentionally giving spoilers as to the probable cause of Superboy's problems with some of his Kryptonean powers.

"Wait, what do you mea—" Kid Flash was interrupted by Superboy.

"What else can you do with this 'Ki" thing; besides gaining strength, speed, and sensing others?" the Boy of Steel asked, thinking that learning how to use it might allow him to at least mimic the powers of a Kryptonean…as well as having the secondary benefit of helping him with his combat training and Fighting style.

"I can fire blasts of energy from my hands and mouth, through the concentration of Ki into a single point. I can use it to teleport by focusing on a single person, or even a group's, energy. I can use it to fire beams from my eyes. And I can use it to fly." Gohan said, mixing some of the basics with some of the more advanced things he'd learned…though he did catch everyone's attention when he mentioned the last two parts.

"Wait, wait, wait…you can fly?" KF asked; thinking that this would be perfect for Superboy to learn.

"Yeah, a lot of people can fly where I'm from; even the most average of humans can fly, if they get the right training." Gohan answered, before asking a question of his own. "By the way…what are the rest of your names…or, at least the one's you're allowed to tell me…because I doubt that 'Batman' and 'Robin' are their real names." *points at Batman and Robin*

The group looked at Batman, who nodded; letting them know it was ok to tell them their CODE names.

"Hello Gohan. I am Black Canary."

"Hello! I'm Miss Martian."

"Hey, I'm Artemis."

"I'm Superboy."

"Greetings Gohan. I am known as Aqualad."

"Yo dude, what's up. The name's Kid Flash."

"I'm the Flash."

"Hello Gohan. I'm Superman."

"Salutations Son Gohan. I am called Red Tornado."

"Alright, now that the formalities are over; I have a couple of questions for Gohan. First— what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Batman ordered and then asked.

"Getting forcibly sucked into a purple vortex, and passing out in pain while inside of it." Gohan answered honestly.

"Second, did anyone else come through?" Batman asked, getting to the point.

Gohan once more answered truthfully, "Not unless they got to the vortex after I entered it, it literally opened right above my head."

"Then no, The Team informed Black Canary the vortex closed as soon as you came through." Superman responded.

"Third; how did you sustain your injuries, and should we prepare for an invasion by them?" Batman asked, this one getting even more to the point.

"I was fighting a genetically engineered life form named Cell that wanted to destroy the Earth. And no, you don't have to prepare for anything…he's dead." Gohan told them, hinting at the fact that he was the winner of the battle.

"H-How did you win, with those injuries?" M'gann asked.

"If any of you know how to read minds, I can show you." Gohan said.

"I can read minds, but I can't enter your mind for some reason." M'gann responded once more.

"Oh! Hehe, Sorry about that, I'm still perfecting my mind training…so I didn't even realize that I was preventing you…um, why don't you try now?" Gohan seamed rather embarrassed about the fact that he'd been subconsciously preventing her from finding out who he was.

"Ok." Miss M started to read his mind, he was showing her the entirety of the thing…starting with the Androids, and ending with him passing out inside of the vortex. "Wow, just…okay, I guess it's my turn to show you guys what I saw." She said, before she showed the others present— sans Red Tornado, who's mind she couldn't sense— just what exactly she'd seen inside Gohan's head.

When she was done, she left their minds— letting everyone think about what they'd seen, which included some of Gohan's incredible power…they were almost positive that he'd get more powerful if given the right training, but they could tell from Gohan's memories that he already feared the power he had and what it did to him.

"Wow…you totally destroyed that Cell guy!" Kid Flash stated, astonished by Gohan's might.

"I can't believe that this Cell guy was going to destroy the Earth just because you were stronger than him! Seriously, if someone's stronger than you…you don't destroy a planet, you train and get better as well as finding any weaknesses they might have and use them against them!" Artemis commented.

"You have a point Artemis, Cell _was_ a coward…however, he was also _smart_. He knew that I wouldn't give him a chance to get better." Gohan responded; but, from the tone of his voice, he was clearly angry with himself for not finishing off Cell when he'd first had the chance.

"Ok, well if there's no more questions, The Team needs to get back to combat training. Gohan, why don't you join us?" Black Canary said/asked, wanting to see what Gohan could do in terms of just Hand-to Hand combat…no Ki involved…especially now that he was back in control of his emotions.

"Ok, but if I end up hurting anyone…it's not my fault." Gohan semi-joked.

As they started to leave, Gohan was held back grabbed by Superboy. "Hey, uh, Gohan…do you think you could teach me some of that Ki stuff…I think it would help me with some problems I've been having with my powers."

"Sure; when we're done with training today, I'll start to teach you about the basics of Ki. But for now I think we should catch up to the others." Gohan said

"Yeah, your right." SB said, looking in front of them to view Superman…before making up his mind about something that had been bothering him. "Do you think that maybe you could talk to Superman for, and find out why he won't talk to me?"

"Sure, though if I may ask…what's your relation to him?" Gohan responded before asking, trying to see if his earlier guess was right.

"I'm…his clone, but I have been having problems with some of his powers…I don't seem to be able to use them the same way he does." Superboy responded.

Gohan nodded in understanding, before the two of them ran to catch up to the others.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Ok, we're going to start with a hand-to-hand combat only spar between Gohan and Superboy. I want to see what you can do when you're in control of your emotions." Black Canary said, getting ready to analyze how Gohan fights— incase he ever becomes a threat.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Gohan, so get ready." Superboy said, thinking he'd at least do some damage if they were only allowed to use hand-to-hand fighting.

"Ok, I'm ready." Gohan said, getting into the same stance his father always takes before engaging in a fight.

Superboy waited a minute, looking for a weakness in Gohan's guard— when he thought he'd found one, he charged with his fist raised.

'_He left himself open in ten spots, he needs to learn the basics of Martial Arts first before he can even think of learning how to use Ki.'_ Gohan thought to himself, as he prepared his counterattack. _'Stop, deflect, strike.'_

Superboy went for a punch to the left side of Gohan's face; when Gohan's left hand caught the fist…and stopped it dead in its tracks! "What the?!" The Boy of Steel exclaimed, astonished at the strength Gohan had. He quickly composed himself and went for a knee strike to Gohan's stomach…only for Gohan to slap it to the ground with his right hand.

Gohan then performed a roundhouse kick to the Demi-Kryptonean and (in effect) sent the Boy of Steel flying. Before the teenage Demi-Kryptonean could land, Gohan vanished from sight— for all but four people— before reappearing in front, and to the right, of SB. He proceeded to do a back flip when the Boy of Steel reached him— sending the teenage Superhero soaring towards the ceiling. Gohan vanished once more, this time appearing directly under the "flying" Demi-Kryptonean…who was starting to descend after hitting the ceiling.

Gohan caught him before he could hit the floor, and started to spin incredibly fast before launching Superboy across the floor…Gohan vanished for a final time, reappearing to the right of Superboy and three feet in front of him. He timed it just right, and clasping both his hands together, he brought them down on SB's stomach…causing him to finally hit the floor…on his feet, in a crouched position, before launching an uppercut into Gohan's jaw sending the Demi Saiyan flying into forty feet into the air before he vanished, and reappeared thirty feet away, on the edge of the ring.

"Dude! How's Gohan moving that fast?" Kid Flash asked, one of the four who could see Gohan moving, while he watched the bout between the two super strong fighters.

"Wait, you mean he wasn't teleporting? How the heck is it possible to move that fast?!" Artemis asked, now looking at Gohan in a different light…and a look of deep thought on her face.

"Because of hi training with Ki. Gohan is moving faster than the speed of sound, with instantaneous acceleration…in theory, there's no telling how fast Gohan could go if he wanted to." Batman replied, looking at the sparring match with a look of indifference.

'_How do YOU know that? Just how good a Martial Artist are you Batman?'_ Superman thought to himself; he too was able to see Gohan while he moved, better than Kid Flash, though not as well as the Flash.

Back at the fight, Superboy was still being dominated by Gohan…though he was still getting in the occasional hit that surprised Gohan due to Superboy's near invulnerability. Superboy sent a powerful left kick at Gohan's head…only for Gohan to dodge the kick and get behind SB…where he sent he sent a right roundhouse kick to the Demi-Kryptonean's back. Gohan than vanished once more, appearing just in front of The Boy of Steel. Gohan then delivered a mid-air scissor kick to Superboy's mid-section; slamming the boy into the ground, clearly in pain.

"Superboy, Fail." The computerized voice rang out.

"Holy cow! Look what you did to SB!" exclaimed KF, who rushed to help the Demi-Kryptonean sit up.

Gohan walked up to the two, the three of them quickly being joined by the other members of The Team, and produced a Senzu Bean. "Here, give him this." Gohan told the teen speedster.

KF looked at it for a second, before grabbing it and feeding it to his friend.

"Ugh…it tastes like fish." Superboy said as he stood up and stretched, feeling completely better, before looking at Gohan. "How'd you beat me so fast?"

"Simple…I'm faster than you are, as well as having years of experience as a fighter." Gohan stated, before hearing something that none of the Young Justice members— except maybe Robin— expected.

"Fight me." It came from Superman.

"Um…okay, but…why?" Gohan asked.

"I want to check something." Superman replied.

"Ok, just give me a sec." Gohan stated, before a large wind started to blow off of him as his hair turned into a muted yellowish-gold color and his eyes, including his pupils, turned a sea-green color. "There, I'm ready." Gohan said before taking his Bag of Senzu Beans from his waist and throwing it to Robin. "Hold onto those for me would you? I need to plant the rest, and they take about a month to grow."

"Sure, no problem." Robin responded, putting the bag in one of his belt compartments.

"OH, and Superboy…don't get discouraged about losing to me, I may be leagues faster than you…but when it some to actual physical strength…before I enter Super Saiyan, we're actually pretty equal in strength." Gohan said. Shocking all present— except Batman— about what seemed to be denial of one's own strength.

"If that's true, then how'd you stop Superboy's fists and other attacks like that?" KF asked.

Gohan responded by falling out of FPSS, before shouting, **"KAIOKEN!"**

Gohan was instantly surrounded in a fiery blood red aura, his skin taking on a reddish glow, and even his hair was tinged with a reddish shade to it. "This is how I did it."

"What the…?!" Superman shouted, shocked at the aura. "I never saw you do anything like that against my so…er… against Superboy." He caught himself from saying something he might regret— he still wasn't sure what Superboy thought of him, so he was uncomfortable voicing the fact that he thought of SB as the son that he was.

Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Superboy himself caught the slip up though…causing all of them but the Android to have small smiles on his face…with a feeling of relief practically saturating the air coming from Superboy, who felt it would be far easier to approach Superman than he'd thought.

Batman spoke to break the silence that had followed, "I saw it."

"Huh?" everyone except Gohan said at the same time, thinking they'd heard him wrong.

"I said I saw Gohan use his 'Kaioken' technique." Batman repeated.

"How did you see it when we didn't?!" Asked the three super speed empowered heroes that were present.

"Simple, you were looking with your _eyes_. I was using all of my senses, and noticed the things you didn't. Gohan only used that Technique to _stop_ Superboy's attacks, he never attacked with it." Batman replied.

While the adults were conversing amongst themselves, Gohan was deep in thought…not realizing that his mental shields were down, and that M'gann was broadcasting his thoughts to the other members of The Team. _**'I knew that Batman was strong for a human…and that he was suppressing his skills and some of his power…but to be suppressing that much of his skill, just who is he? If he could see that split millisecond where I used the Kaioken, then just how good is he? He is the strongest full human I've felt since waking up…but from what I can sense, his energy is nowhere near where it should be too see me move even when I'm NOT using the Kaioken…argh, this is all too confusing…' **_Gohan was drawn out of his thoughts by the way Batman ended the conversation.

"**Enough.** Superman, are you going to spar with Gohan. Or are you going to keep wasting time with useless questions." There wasn't a question anywhere to be found in Batman's tone…rather, it was a threat. A threat that needed no emphasis— Shut up and fight the kid, or I will _end_ you.

"Fine."

"Ok, so you're ready now right?" asked Gohan who went FPSS, after feeling Superman's power he knew that he'd need it to come out even let alone win…he failed to realize the jump in power he'd taken thanks to the fight with Cell.

"Yes, begin." Said Superman, who was studying Gohan's defensive stance…when he thought he'd found one, he began to formulate a plan to bring Gohan down a peg or two.

'_Now.'_ Superman thought to himself as he rushed at Gohan with his super speed.

'_Hm…fast…but not fast enough.'_ Gohan thought to himself, before doing his disappearing act on Superman and vanishing from sight for all but Batman…just as Superman had gotten close enough to throw what would have otherwise have been a devastating punch.

Gohan reappeared 16 feet behind the Man of Steel, and to everyone's confusion— except Batman, who is never confused just curious— he had his hands raised above his head, crossed in an 'X' shape with his palms facing out. **"Masenko-Ha!"** Gohan shouted and thrust his hands forward, a yellow beam of light being produced and shot towards Superman. The not-so-Last Son of Krypton barely dodged, his cape getting burnt in the process.

"I made that one easy…here's another." Gohan said, firing another Masenko at Superman. Gohan was starting to get into a pattern; Masenko, Masenko, Eye beams, Masenko, Masenko, Eye beams. He was hoping to wear out the Kryptonean by having him dodge ranged attacks, before finishing the fight with Ki infused punches and kicks.

Gohan once more fired his eye beams, colored white with his Ki. Superman, who was shocked that the beams could hurt him, forgot to dodge the attack— and was nailed with a direct hit by the painful heat-vision-like beams.

Superman yelled out in pain as the attack struck home, hitting him directly in the chest…but affecting his whole body like a thunder bolt from Captain Marvel.

*groans* "I don't remember _my_ heat vision striking like a thunder bolt…there's something strange about Gohan…I might need to stop—" Superman was cut off as he was forced to dodge yet another Ki blast from Gohan…the Man of Steel barely being able to move out of the way in time. _'And those Ki blasts are getting harder and harder to dodge…is Gohan really holding back that much?'_

However, the direction Superman took…lead him directly into the path of another Ki blast.

**BOOM!**

The attack flew straight and true, striking home and exploding upon impact— creating a large black smoke cloud that obscured the Man of Steel from the sights of all but 3 people; Gohan, Superboy, and Batman. Gohan has had training with his senses so that he could see through the smoke and pick out the slightly darker outline of the person inside a cloud of smoke, the same thing could be said of Batman.

"Gohan defeated Superboy in approximately 57.968 seconds. As of this break in the bout between Superman and Gohan has lasted approximately 39.542 seconds." Commented Red Tornado, alerting the others to just how much more powerful Superman was than Superboy— Gohan had defeated/dominated SB in just under a minute WITHOUT using any of his Ki based techniques, and here was Superman less than twenty seconds away from matching that…with Gohan firing off Ki blasts left and right.

And even though Superman had told no one except Batman this…Superman had already accepted Superboy as his son, he just didn't know how to talk to him without it being awkward…he also felt a small amount of pride in his "son" for choosing to be a hero on his own, rather than being told to by someone else.

As the smoke cleared, it showed Superman just floating there, his outfit was slightly scorched but there was no real damage taken by the Man of Steel…although he did look a little dazed, as though he'd been given a dizzying blow to the head.

"I have to admit…" Superman began, after he was able to shake his head clear. "…that was pretty god; distracting me so that I wouldn't see the second blast coming at me, but if that's all you're willing to use…than I will win this fight."

*Hums to self* "You're pretty good yourself, aren't you. I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm not even using a fifth of what I can do." Gohan replied nonchalantly, as if he was used to holding back against someone who could level entire cities by themselves in under a minute…which he kind of was— because; while Super man was "the Man of Steel," Gohan was the epitome of "A Force of Nature" and even steel yields to Nature given time.

"What! Gohan's not even going at half of his full power! Just how strong is he?" exclaimed KF out loud; the declaration of Gohan's sparking an interest in Aqualad and Robin— both now trying to pay even closer attention to the bout, hoping to gain some new fighting ideas and tips from Gohan's fight with Superman; although they thought it was a forgone, unanimous, conclusion as to who'd win the match: _'Superman.'_

**~3 minutes, 50.458 seconds later~**

"I can't believe this! Gohan and Superman have been going at it for over four minutes now…and there's still no clear idea who's going to win!" KF shouted, as Gohan slammed a powerful knee into Superman's chest before delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to his back while sideways in the air…sending Superman hurtling towards the ground.

Superman managed to right himself and dodged a right hook that had been aimed at his head; before he took the offensive— slamming Gohan with punishing kicks and punches to his face, back, abdomen, and chest.

Gohan, after an elbow was slammed into his back, was sent hurtling towards the floor of the ring— the fight looking like it'd been decided— when the Demi-Saiyan suddenly shouted out **"KAIOKEN!" **at the top of his lungs.

Immediately a crimson red fiery energy mixed with his golden aura, with Gohan's skin taking on a reddish tint, as Gohan's power skyrocketed…allowing him to right himself while falling and stop in the air, before vanishing and reappearing with his elbow buried in Superman's stomach.

Gohan— having proved that the bout wasn't over just yet— then started to unleash his own barrage of earth shattering punches, kicks, elbows, and knees— not letting up for even a second, refusing to give the supposed "Last Son of Krypton" a chance to counter attack or to catch his breath; before a front-flip-downward kick to Superman's spine (having bent the Man of Steel over with a devastating left Roundhouse Kick) that sent the Kryptonean to the ground for the sixth time during the bout.

Gohan once more placed his hands above his head in an "X" formation, palms facing out with one hand on top of another. **"MASENKO-HA!"** Gohan shouted, as he fired off his terrifying blast.

The yellow beam struck Superman just as he was able to stop his decent; and forced him into a crouched position on the floor of the ring by the combined might of the Kaioken, Full Power Super Saiyan, and the Masenko-ha.

However, failing to hear the buzz go off that signals a loss…Gohan prepared for round three.

Superman floated out of the smoke created when he was struck by the Yellow blast of destruction, breathing heavily and look like he'd seen better days. His signature "S" on his chest had been burnt away, his cape was little more than a charred rag, his boots were non-existent, his pants were now nothing more than summer time shorts, and the back of his shirt was almost completely useless— there being no protective quality to it all, even for a normal human from the elements.

Gohan was now charging another attack, one he felt for sure would end the fight as it was the second strongest attack he knew…it was the signature attack of his father— the Kamehameha. He was also taking this little break to catch his breath, the fight starting to take its toll on him as well.

"Ok, time to end this. I believe we've done enough damage to the training room." Stated Superman; as he looked to Gohan, preparing to fire the most powerful blast of Heat vision he'd ever unleashed.

"I couldn't agree more." Gohan stated, as his Kaioken flared in synch with his FPSS aura. **"Kaioken times two!"** Gohan's power once more shot up like a rocket, now being twice as powerful as he was as a FPSS…but still weak in comparison to his Super Saiyan 2 form. The sudden rise in power from Gohan caused a massive continuous blast of hurricane force winds to appear— rushing out from Gohan's person in every possible direction while Gohan was airborne.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW'S GOHAN CREATING THIS WIND? AND WHY IS THE DEBRIS FROM HIS FIGHTS FLOATING IN THE AIR?" Artemis shouted, struggling to be heard above the wind, when all of a sudden Superman unleashed the largest blast of heat vision any of the people present had ever seen— being comparable to a literal sheet of heat from his eyes.

Gohan then decided that his Kamehameha would have to be charged enough. He brought his hands forward and aimed at the Man of Steel. **"KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Batman's eyes narrowed when he saw the attack, trying to decide whether or not this new attack was a good thing or not…it was the one that disintegrated Cell.

The two "beams" collided with each other, and the Kamehameha split the heat vision blast— sending two separate arcs of heat at the walls of the Cave— but the Heat vision still had enough power to hold the Kamehameha in place…causing the two fighters to engage in a battle of wills, neither of them willing to surrender or admit defeat.

After a minute long battle, Superman's heat vision seemed to be gaining the edge in the battle for dominance between he and Gohan's blasts…that is, it did, until Gohan shouted out once more with an all too familiar battle cry at this point.

"**KAIOKEN TIMES 3!"**

With the added boost in power, Gohan's Kamehameha started to push back the Kryptonean's Heat vision until it finally passed the point of no return; slamming into Superman with earth shattering force, literally, causing the ground behind and under the Kryptonean to shatter and lift into the air as Super man tried to fight the powerful energy blast back, when the blue beam suddenly exploded in a flash of white light…causing everyone to shield their eyes because of the intensity.

Once the light died down, all anyone could see was black smoke— the smoke having filled the entire room because of the power behind Gohan's attack…which he'd thankfully cancelled before it destroyed the entire mountain base.

Red tornado used his powers over wind to clear away the smoke; revealing Superman and Gohan in an obviously painful exchange of fists, knees, elbows, and kicks— neither of them were willing to admit a loss to the other, as they continued their punishing exchange of blows that was quickly becoming a double edged sword as each blow was hurting them just as much as it did the recipient of the strike.

Finally— after realizing that by flying, they were wasting energy that could be used in the fight— they descended towards the ground, not letting up on their exchange of blows for even a second. Once they touched the ground, the on lookers got a chance to see how truly battered the two of them were after their bout— as everyone, even those without super speed or vision, could see the two of them clearly now…a testament to how truly tired they were.

"they've been at it for over eight minutes now, how can they still have the energy to fight after everything they've done to each other!" exclaimed Kid, not really asking a question— but instead speaking his thoughts aloud as Superman and Gohan continued to beat each other senseless.

"Correction. It has been approximately 9 minutes and 49.823 seconds since the start of Gohan's and Superman's fight." Red Tornado stated; who, although he couldn't show it physically, was watching the fight with great interest.

As Gohan and Superman continued their barrage against each other, they suddenly stopped and broke apart— breathing incredibly heavily— and stood looking at each other…both of them in more pain than either of them had ever _physically_ experienced before.

Suddenly, Gohan fell to one knee— still breathing heavily, but refusing to pass out— when out of nowhere Superman fell to the ground, unconscious, giving Gohan the victory by default.

Gohan looked to Robin, his look being all that needed to be said.

"Oh, right. You gave your beans to me." He said, as he threw the bag over to the worn out Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan gratefully caught the bag and pulled one out before eating it. "Thanks." Gohan said; as he looked at Superman, before walking over to him and force feeding the man a bean to heal his injuries.

The bean's healing properties instantly went to work, allowing the Man of Steel to get up…though he looked somewhat embarrassed at losing a fight to what he thought was a 13year old.

"I guess you win, huh? Never thought I would lose a fight against a kid that's barely higher than my waist. Good job Gohan." Superman commented, looking at his clone the whole time— believing that he'd just found the perfect solution to his son's problems with some of his Kryptonean powers after experiencing the strength of Ki first hand.

"Hey can you do me a favor and teach some of those Ki techniques to Superboy? I think it would help him with his emotional control, as well as helping him with some problems he's been having while trying to use my powers." Superman whispered to Gohan; who just nodded in response, not telling the Man of Steel that Superboy had already asked him to do just that.

"Thanks."

Just then the others walked over to Gohan and Superman, and Artemis asked Gohan three rapid fire questions. "How'd you beat _SUPERMAN _? Just how strong are you, Gohan? Can you teach me that Ki stuff?"

"Umm…I was lucky; I'm not really sure how strong I am; and sure, I can teach you and Superboy." Gohan responded, after processing the questions long enough to make out what she said— she hadn't taken breaths between her words.

"Robin and I would also like to be taught by you in the ways of Ki manipulation." Stated Aqualad calmly— not letting his surprise of Gohan's victory over Superman show.

"Sure. Hey why don't you two join as well?" Gohan asked Miss Martian and Kid Flash. "It could be a team building exercise."

"Okay!" Miss M and KF said at the same time, the excitement barely contained as they spoke.

"Since training has been cut short due to Superman and Gohan's fight; The Team is dismissed, while the League talks to Gohan about the necessary equipment he'll need to train you…as well as what he'll need for his stay at the Cave." Black Canary said.

Batman nodded in agreement; he knew how he'd been trained in the ways of Ki, but he had no idea in what way Gohan was taught.

"Okay." Was the simultaneous reply from every member of The Team.

Once the team left, Batman got straight to business. "We will need a list of required equipment for your Ki training of the Team."

"I will need weighted training clothes, an artificial Gravity chamber capable of producing a heated environment with a maximum temperature of one hundred fifty degrees Fahrenheit as well as extreme cold as low as one hundred twenty degrees Farhenheit below. I will also need a map of every piece of land within one hundred miles of here…including physical features of the land scape."

"That's quite a list you have there Gohan…are you sure you didn't leave out your bull whip?" Flash joked, making a reference to a slave driver.

Gohan laughed before actually answering. "Nope. That's what my Ki blasts are for."

Both Flash and, surprisingly, Superman laughed at this…Superman, having been on the receiving end of those blasts, knew that you didn't want to be hit by one (unless you had a death wish) or even have one threatened to be thrown at you— it had taken every bit of Superman's strength to weaken the Kamehameha enough to stop himself from seeing if there was an afterlife for aliens.

"You said 'weighted training clothes' what do you mean, and how do we go about recreating it?" Batman asked.

"See this cape? It's denser than any normal cloth, and it's weighted down to provide extra weight to boost my strength and speed training further when I train." Gohan explained. "Just analyze it and reproduce it; only with improvements to make it stronger and heavier than it already is…or was, as the case may be."

"Ok, should we make any other changes?" Superman asked, honestly curious.

"Yeah, the weights should be specific towards the one using them; the stronger the trainee, the heavier the weights should be. And, in Aqualad's case, the training gear should probably produce extra drag in the water, besides just its weight." Gohan responded. "Oh, and the training gear should probably match each person's own personality; that way they won't get confused as to which weights belong to who."

"How do we do that?" Flash began, "Color code them?"

"Or we could base the weights off of who they are to the team. Artemis's having a Bow and Arrow on her weights from example." Canary told the Flash.

"That's actually what I was thinking." Gohan said.

"Now that those issues are settled, we have two more to discuss with you Gohan." Batman stated, confusing the other Heroes, "First, there is the matter of where you'll be staying and going to school. Second…what size clothes do you wear?"

This shocked the rest of the Leaguers present, because Batman had just asked such…such a…normal question.

Superman was the first to recover from his shock, "Here's an idea. Gohan could stay at the Cave for the Summer and Holiday breaks, while during the School year he could stay with you and Robin." He began. "You do offer the most financial security. You have the most in common with him. And besides, I can't think of anyone else who would let someone as young as Gohan fight crime."

"Um, I'm right here. Don't I get a say in this?" Gohan asked, getting annoyed of Superman talking about him as if he weren't even there. "Oh, and by-the-way, I've been fighting evil since I was FIVE YEARS OLD! I am now eleven, please…do the math."

"What's the matter Gohan?" Superman asked, confused as to the anger in Gohan's voice.

"What's the matter is that you're talking about me like I'm still a little kid. I _literally_ had the crybaby beaten out of me for six months at the age of four when I was forced to survive in the wild, with a desert surrounding the only inhabitable part I of the island I was on. Add to that the fact that there were Dinosaurs, giant crocodiles, and Sabertooth Tigers in the same place I was that were all trying to eat me."

"Did you just say 'Dinosaurs'? Aren't they extinct?" Black Canary asked, worrying about Gohan's mental state.

*scoff* "Maybe on _your_ version of Earth, but on mine…they are very much alive and well. I even made friends with a baby pterodactyl." Gohan replied. The adults, except for Batman and Red Tornado, all stared at Gohan like he was nuts.

"Don't believe me? I can have Miss Martian show you that entire year. As well as every fight I've been in since I first met my Uncle Raditz who was trying to use me as black mail to get my dad to kill one hundred humans." Gohan said, pretty sure of what the answer was going to be.

"No, that's fine. I'll take your word for it." Was Canary's reply.

"Now that we've agreed." Batman started, ignoring the fact that no one really agreed to anything— just using Batman-speak to tell those present that he'd made a decision and that was what they were going with. "Gohan, go get Robin and tell him to bring you to the Batcave— without the blindfold. I will arrive shortly after you."

"Um, sure." Gohan said, before stifling a yawn— the Senzu Beans may have healed him and restored his energy, but that didn't mean he wasn't tired from his fight with Superman.

"Here Gohan, I'll show you the way." Black Canary said.

"Ok, thank you mam." Gohan said, easily slipping into his normally polite self.

"Call me either Canary or Black Canary, please. Mam makes me feel old." Canary told Gohan

"Ok Black Canary." Gohan said, respecting her wish.

Once they were out of hearing range Superman asked Batman a question. "Why are you taking him there now? Isn't he going to be staying here during the summer?"

"Yes he is. I am taking him to the Batcave so that he can familiarize himself with it before he officially comes under my charge." Batman replied simply.

"Uh-huh; I can't tell if you're telling the truth or not, but I still get the feeling that's not the real reason." Superman said, looking doubtful.

"It is your choice whether you choose to doubt me or not. I will not attempt to change your mind." Was Batman's response to the allegation.

Superman looked at Batman for a while, before sighing and flying off towards the Zeta Tubes…he had something he needed to tell someone— and he'd been putting it off for too long already. Flash, on the other hand, looked around for a second before running off to find his nephew.

**A/N: I just want to say this now: Batman is NOT more powerful than Superman…he's just better at sensory observations in my story…basically, while Batman may not be as powerful as Krillin, Tien, or even Yamcha…he is better than them at "seeing" incredibly fast opponents and the like because he's trained his senses to their absolute peak…basically, in my story, if Batman were a Ninja in Naruto— he'd be a sensor type.**


	2. Santa Prisca, Gohan Skins a Snake

**A/N: Here's Chapter two. I've also changed my mind about Gohan's pairing — I've put up a poll on my profile. Please vote. Once the poll closes, I'll put my other one for Young Phantom back up; the two powers in the lead are Telekinesis and Cryokinesis.**

**Also, This story is now being Beta'd by pyromania101.**

**-Read and Review-**

**0o0o0o0o0**

On the island nation of Santa Prisca, an island known for the production of steroids, a factory had been taken over by an extremist cultist group that worshiped their leader. They called themselves The Cult of the Kobra. Inside the main factory of the island, the "old" owners of the factory were being held prisoner by the dangerous extremists. ["Our most exalted Leader has said that if one of you can defeat his greatest champion in single combat, then he will return your factory to you, and leave,"] a robed man said in Spanish.

A large, very muscular man stood up from the group of prisoners and walked towards the steel cage door to the fighting arena. ["Just make it interesting,"] the man spoke, also in Spanish, as he entered the room.

He heard the sound of something hitting the factory floor, and looked behind him to see his Venom injector lying a few feet away from him. ["You return to me my greatest weapon? What's the catch?"] the large man asked.

["No catch; It would hardly be a true test of His champion's prowess if you were not at your best,"] the robed man explained calmly.

["You want my best?"] the large man asked, before putting his Venom containers on his wrist and hooking the hose up to the back of his mask. ["You've got it."]

An orange liquid started to flow through the tube, and into his system, causing a massive growth of muscle that made him quite intimidating in build.

A girl with orangish hair that had been reduced to a mohawk – called Shimmer by others –stepped up to a boy, her brother, with a hand-held injector filled with a purple liquid, and jammed it into his body. He started to groan in pain, before collapsing to his knees and starting an incredibly disturbing transformation.

When the transformation was complete…where once a scrawny, no threat boy had stood…there was now a hulking behemoth of a monster. It had greyish-colored skin that was ripped open in many places which exposed the muscle underneath, and was easily over seven feet tall. When it got to its feet, which now had claws instead of nails, it roared at the masked man in front of it before charging him.

It struck him once, before the Spanish-speaking man gave two powerful punches to its chin and chest…only to see that he'd done absolutely nothing to it. It then grabbed the surprised man by the neck and punched him with devastating force in the stomach. The beast then punched him into a standing position, before punching the man across the face.

It then grabbed the man and spun him through the air, before throwing him at a large pipe. When the masked man staggered to his feet, the beast shoulder rushed him into the pipe with even more force than it had thrown him with. The pipe burst, letting steam shoot out all around the man and beast. The hulking monster grabbed Bane, for that was who this man was, and threw him out of the steam, before leaping out itself and delivering a crushing blow to the man's head when it descended.

Those watching couldn't help but wince as a sickening crunch was heard.

When the beast stood up, the man's head was in a small crater of concrete. Mammoth – for that was what the creature was called – roared one last time, signaling its victory over the masked villain known as Bane.

The man who'd offered the chance of battle to Bane smiled. "Hail Kobra, hail Kobra," he said, the others around him soon picking up the chant, until the entirety of the factory was filled with the shouts of the cultists. "HAIL KOBRA! HAIL KOBRA! HAIL KOBRA!"

The whole time this was happening, a tall and well-muscled man watched on. He was Kobra, the Leader of the Cult of the Kobra and a man who believed himself to be the mortal incarnation of Lord Naga Naga – the God of Snakes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**July 22, 20:08 ECT**

The Team was flying in the Bioship over the Caribbean Sea.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian told them. The Bioship was occupied by Robin to her right, Kid Flash to her left; Superboy was in the front deat with Gohan on his left and Aqualad on his right.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-5 hours earlier-**

At Mount Justice, nine heroes were gathered for a mission briefing. Batman and Red Tornado were standing next to some holographic viewing screens, while the Team stood in front of them.

The members of the Team were in their civilian clothes, which in Gohan's case was an outfit that was an exact copy of his Father's signature outfit – the orange of the _Kame Sennin_ House of Martial Arts. There were only two differences between his clothes and his father's: Gohan's were obviously smaller to fit his younger body, and the '_Ma_' or 'Demon' symbol on the back under a smaller Kaioken symbol – he had the symbol put there out of respect for his first mentor Piccolo.

"Isla Santa Prisca," the Dark Knight began. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name 'Venom.'"

Batman pulled up some maps and charts, before continuing with his mission briefing. "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity," the Caped Crusader explained, "but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off."

The Team was listening intently, the only one of them doing something other than listening was Wally – who was eating a bag of chips.

"That's where the Team comes in," Batman said, turning to face them. "This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the League needs to intervene, it will."

Batman turned back to the holographic monitors. "The plan requires two drop zones," he said.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked, alerting the two Leaguers to the question on the minds of all but two members of the Team – those two being Aqualad and Gohan, neither of which really cared as long as the mission was a success and no one on the Team got hurt.

Batman and Tornado looked at each other, before Batman looked back at the team. "Because Gohan has the most experience facing the unknown, as well as having agreed to teach the rest of you how to manipulate Ki, he will be placed in charge of the Team when you're deployed on missions," Batman declared.

Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin seemed a little peeved at the idea that they had to take orders from an eleven-year-old (despite him looking older) for their first real mission, but they knew better than to argue with Batman when he had made up his mind.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Drop Zone A in thirty," Miss Martian informed the team as they got closer to their destination.

Aqualad stood up from his seat, and pressed the symbol for Atlantis on his belt, his clothes taking on a grey and black shade as he activated his stealth tech. "Ready," the Atlantean said.

"Putting the Bioship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian said. The Bioship shifted its outer coloration to match the surrounding environment.

The ship lowered itself down to being just above the water, and Aqualad dove out of a hole that appeared in the bottom of the ship and entered the water head first. Aqualad quickly swam through the water, avoiding the mines and cutting through the net surrounding the island's waters.

He leapt onto the beach, and quickly ran up to the motion sensors, placing a high-tech device on top of one of them, before a beep was heard. "Motion sensors are patched," Aqualad radioed to the others. "Data's now on a continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop Zone B," Miss Martian said, moving the Bioship over a clearing in the rainforest.

The six remaining heroes got out of their chairs and – with the exceptions of Gohan, Superboy, and Miss Martian – activated their newly acquired Stealth-Tech. Miss Martian had two hooks lower from the ceiling of the ship so that Robin and Kid Flash could safely lower themselves to the ground.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash asked Miss Martian, while starting to play with his Stealth-Tech.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian said, before her clothes changed, the main part becoming a full-body black suit with a red "X " that went from her shoulders down to her red belt while at the same time her cape gained a hood to further add to the stealth of the mission.

"Uh, that works too," Kid Flash said, feeling somewhat under-equipped. "Hey; Supey, Gohan. Not too late to put on the new Stealth-Tech."

Superboy answered first. "No tights, no capes; no offense," the Boy of Steel said as he stood up.

"It totally works for you," Miss Martian said in a dreamy daze while gazing at Superboy, who turned to look at her. "That you can totally do good work in those clothes," She finished defensively, trying to save herself the embarrassment of her crush thinking she was weird. Superboy looked away, while Miss M turned invisible and put her hood over her face to try and hide her blush.

"So what about you Gohan?" Kid Flash asked, trying to ignore the scene that just happened. "Why don't you want the new Stealth-Tech?"

Gohan was wearing an exact duplicate of the outfit he wore at the Cell Games, minus the cape. "I prefer to honor my family and teacher with the clothes I wear," the Demi-Saiyan responded simply. "Now let's get going."

Miss Martian floated out of the Bioship, followed by the lowering Kid Flash and Robin. Superboy jumped down to the forest floor, creating a small localized seismic event. "Told you I didn't need a line," the Super clone said as he stood up.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin complained; he, Kid Flash, and Miss had been forced to move out of the way of the descending Kryptonean clone.

"Guys, you need to be quieter – we have no idea if we're alone out here," Gohan informed Superboy and Robin, alerting the others to his location twenty feet away – none of them having even noticed he'd joined them on the ground.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go," Miss Martian said over the radio comlink.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Aqualad was currently climbing up a cliff face. "Head to the factory," the Atlantean said, not once stopping his ascent of the cliff. "I'll track your coordinates via your GPS and rendezvous as soon as I can."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Roger that," Robin said, before he and the other members of the Team took off into the forest.

After a minute of traveling, Robin picked up multiple heat signatures on his wrist computer while Superboy and Gohan heard twigs snapping underneath footsteps.

"Sshh, you hear that?" Superboy questioned, Gohan nodding in the affirmative.

"Uh, no – wait, is this a super-hearing thing?" Kid asked

"Of course it is, Kid. Did you really have to ask?" Artemis asked, slightly annoyed that Kid had actually asked the question with the most obvious answer ever.

Miss Martian was looking at Superboy and made a slightly embarrassing comment. "You do have great ears."

"Okay Gohan, what's the plan?" Kid Flash turned to see Gohan walking out of the forest with Robin in tow, alerting the others to the fact that Robin had once more disappeared on them.

"First, Robin doesn't run ahead into an unknown situation. Next, we figure out who the guys with the guns are and why they're about to start firing at each other," Gohan responded, stressing the word 'doesn't' while looking at Robin, making it clear he was not to do that again.

Aqualad was running through the forest, and radioed in. "Superboy, Kid, Switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked, just in case there are more people running around the forest."

Kid Flash put his goggles down over his eyes, and turned on thermal mode. He instantly saw a medium-sized group of armed men making their way in the Team's general direction. "Got a group of armed bozos inbound."

Superboy used his infrared vision to look around the forest, and noticed a second group of armed men making their way to the same place the first group were. "Two groups," Superboy corrected, "but they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gohan spoke up, "Those are the two groups I sensed earlier, and they're not friends."

Right after the Demi-Saiyan spoke those words, the sound of gunfire erupted all around them. "No super-hearing required now," Kid Flash said.

"We need to make sure they don't kill each other," Gohan said, before moving forward – in the direction of the gunfire.

Robin sighed before commenting, "He's the boss."

And with that, the rest of the teen heroes moved towards the scene of the gun fight. Kid Flash decided to run ahead and forgo the part about being careful where you step. He slipped on a rock, and started to tumble down the hill he was nearest to.

The two groups that were fighting were composed of Bane and his men, and cultists from The Cult of the Kobra. Bane had returned in an attempt to reclaim his factory and was firing his gun at the cultists, his Venom having once again been taken away from him, when the sounds of Kid Flash tumbling through the forest stopped both sides. Kid Flash came shooting out of the forest, before landing a couple of feet in front of Bane.

"So much for the stealthy," Kid Flash said as Bane pointed his gun at the speedster and started to fire at him, the teen barely getting out of the way in time to avoid an injury.

The Kobra cultists started to fire at the speedster as well, in an attempt to kill him before he escaped. It was at that time that the other heroes arrived on scene, trying to help their friend out of a tight spot.

Superboy charged Bane, knocking the Spanish-speaking criminal back with him continuing forward himself. Bane flipped them around and slammed Superboy into the ground and smirked, thinking that he'd subdued the teen due to the hold he had him in. Superboy surprised the Latin-American man by easily breaking out of his grip and slamming him into a nearby tree.

Kid Flash kept dodging laser gunfire from some of Bane's men, when they saw a shadow envelop them from above. They looked up to see Robin descending on them. Robin made quick work of the armed goons, all the while chastising the actions of Kid Flash and Superboy. "What is wrong with guys? Remember covert?" he asked rhetorically. "This is why I should have been in charge, we would've just vanished into the jungle and completely avoided this situation."

"Dude, you snuck off without telling anyone what the plan was," Kid Flash said as he started battling more armed goons. "This still would've happened because I would've sped off to look for you, Rob. The only mind reader on the team is Miss Martian."

It was at that moment Miss Martian showed up, announcing her presence by telekinetically pushing a large group of Bane's goons together in a pile against a tree. "You told me I could only read the bad guys minds," she reminded the teen speedster.

The three of them than noticed the lack of the second group of armed men, when they heard more gunfire. They turned and saw Gohan taking out the cultists single-handedly – he was going easy on them of course, and in one minute he'd knocked out more than half of the cultist patrol. There was one cultist left, and he was attempting to run away – when Aqualad landed in front of him and electrocuted the man, before crushing his gun under his foot.

**-Ten minutes later-**

All of the goons were tied up to some very large trees, the separate groups on different trees to keep them from trying to kill each other.

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin noted. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned something if he knew Santa Prisca's Venom operation was being run by a dangerous group of extremists," Aqualad responded to the revelation.

"Agreed," Robin stated. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." What could Kobra want with Venom?

"So Kobra wanted super-cultists," Kid Flash said. "Case closed, let's radio Batman and get out of here." He clearly didn't want to deal with a man as sociopathic and psychotic as Kobra.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Kid, but you're wrong," Gohan said, noticing something that shot down the teen speedster's theory. "These cultists aren't on Venom. When I was at the Batcave, Batman showed me some footage of Bane while he was using his Venom, and none of these guys are on it right now." The other members of the team, minus Robin, looked at him in curiosity.

"Which means they're hording the Venom, not using it," Robin said, realizing where Gohan was going with that train of thought. "And that means there's one question we have to answer before we can leave: why is Kobra hording Venom?"

"Exactly," Gohan said, nodding. "This mission is still active. We haven't solved the reason why Kobra would do this, so we can't contact the League and send them in with only guesses and hunches."

"Great, we have to go up against a guy who thinks he's a god in mortal flesh," Kid Flash muttered. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

While they were talking about that, Bane and one of his henchmen were talking to each other in Spanish, unaware that Gohan and Superboy could understand them, both of them having been taught it, albeit in different ways.

["Look at them talk,"] said the henchman, before continuing with his plea. ["Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"]

["Quiet!"] Bane said, before explaining his plan, ["For now I play along. They'll give me what I need."]

Gohan looked at Superboy and smiled, silently telling him that the Boy of Steel was in charge of taking care of Bane when he became a problem.

Bane started to laugh, before explaining what he thought was so funny. "Such clever Niños," he began, while the entire Team turned so they could look at the man as he talked, "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. I'll get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian flew down to Bane's level and attempted to read his mind. "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something," she informed the group, before her eyes glowed white as she attempted to scan his mind again.

"Ah, ah, ah chica; Bane is not that easy," the large man said with amusement in his voice.

The 'niece' of Martian Manhunter sighed. "He's mentally reciting football scores – _en Español_," Miss Martian informed the group. She turned to them, a sorrowful look on her face. "This could take a while, sorry."

"It's not complicated," Bane said, getting the Martian's attention. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Inside the Venom factory, the Cult of the Kobra were preparing for a sale of their product. One of the cultists was on a phone, before hanging up and turning to his leader. "Sublime Master. He approaches."

"Activate the radio jamming net," The snake-like man said. "Nothing must interfere."

The cultist bowed, before walking off.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The Team stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Venom factory, watching the cultists move around a large number of crates containing the Venom.

"Look at all that product!" Robin said, astounded by the number of crates. "A buy is going down."

"But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects…" Gohan trailed off.

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad finished, seeing where Gohan was going with this.

"That's just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said, trying to cover himself from not understanding where the others were going with their conversation.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin joked, chuckling.

"Dude, sarcasm? Really? No wonder Batman placed Gohan in charge," Kid Flash countered.

"It also happens to be the same reason Batman didn't put you in charge Kid," Artemis said, being the only member of the Team to maintain the stealth part of the mission.

Kid Flash just shut his mouth.

Suddenly Bane grunted and rolled away a large stone, revealing what looked like a mining shaft. "If you seῆoritas are done talking, the answers to your questions are through here." He gestured into the tunnel.

The Team followed Bane into the tunnel, with Kid Flash grumbling about having to follow a criminal.

Bane led them to a large pair of doors, where he pressed a button which unlocked the doors. They opened to reveal a second door about twenty feet away. Bane and Robin peered out of the door to see if any of the cultists were nearby. "All clear," Robin told them before running out to stand behind one of the massive chemical pipes used by the factory to make the neo-steroid Venom. The others, including Bane, quickly caught up with Robin.

Gohan scanned the area with his Ki sense, and then gave his orders. "Robin, Kid Flash; go to the main control room and see what you can find out about their operation, and why they took control of the Venom production." They nodded in affirmation and took off. Gohan than looked at Miss Martian. "Miss M, I want you to scout ahead and find out who the buyer is. Once you've confirmed the buyer is here, send a mental image of them to Aqualad."

Bane smiled slightly. Even though he was planning on betraying the young heroes, he still couldn't help but respect the way the kid took command of the situation, and based on what he saw of the kid's fighting abilities in the forest, he just might be able to take care of the cultists that stole the factory.

"Great chain of command," Bane said. If it had been any other time – if Gohan hadn't been there – Bane's voice would have been dripping with sarcasm, but the kid was actually taking charge as a leader and seemed the type to lead the charge into battle and then give cover for the retreat. Gohan was the first one in and the last one out, you could say.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Robin entered the command room, and threw a Batarang that released some knockout gas, putting the cultist on duty to sleep. Robin pushed the cultist out of the chair he was in and started to hack the systems while Kid Flash kept watch.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, Bane, and Gohan were all hiding behind some crates, watching the cultists move the crates of new product – and completely ignoring the old stuff.

"It's a massive shipment," Aqualad observed, seeing that all the activity could only mean that the buyer was close to arriving.

"Yeah, but they're only taking the new product off the line," Superboy noted. "They're not touching this Venom." Why would they do that?

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian questioned, also confused about the weird specificity of the cultists with just taking the new stuff.

"Helicopter's coming," Superboy said, with Gohan having noticed it too. He could also sense that while the person inside was experienced for a human; they weren't a threat to him in the least – that didn't mean he wasn't a threat to the rest of the Team. Gohan could sense that whoever the buyer was, they'd killed before – and not all of their kills were defenseless.

Bane narrowed his eyes while looking out at the doors of the factory, waiting for his chance to spring his trap.

Artemis didn't know why, but she had a feeling she knew who this buyer was, and that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience seeing them again.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Robin was hacking away, getting as much information as he could. Kid Flash was getting bored so he walked over to Robin while eating a candy bar. "What'cha got?" Kid Flash asked the Boy Wonder.

"Chemical formulas," Robin answered, trying to figure them out. "I'm guessing it involves Venom but–"

Kid Flash took a look. "This one's Venom," he told Robin, "And this one's…whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed together correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom. And permanent. But how did Kobra get ahold of Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier," Robin responded, "Using the cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super formula." Now he was alarm. "Robin to Gohan. We've got–" Robin heard the sound of static. "Static."

**0o0o0o0o0**

The helicopter had just landed, and the doors were starting to open, once they were, they revealed the League of Assassins villain, Sportsmaster.

He walked up to the leader of the Cult of the Kobra and showed respect for his client/dealer. "Lord Kobra."

"Sportsmaster," Kobra responded. "The shipment is ready."

Shimmer stepped forward, and opened a case of the new steroid Kobra had created. Sportsmaster took a vial before asking, "The new Kobra-Venom?"

"A complete success," Kobra answered, motioning towards his servant Mammoth. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game-changer," Sportsmaster said with a light chuckle, his voice sounding almost giddy with excitement. "With this stuff, we can finally go _mano a mano_ with the Justice League."

What none of the villains knew was that Miss Martian was floating above them and watched the whole scene play out. "Aqualad, I'm sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now," she said over a mental link.

Aqualad was resting on his knees on a catwalk above the heads of a couple of cultists. Artemis, Superboy, Bane, and Gohan were with him. Once Aqualad received the image, he was instantly alarmed. "Sportsmaster? He's the buyer!" Aqualad knew instantly that it was time to contact the League. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" All he got was static. "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid," Aqualad looked to Gohan. "Com's jammed. We need a plan _now_."

"I have a suggestion," Bane said, looking down at a couple of cultists down below them. He jumped down at them before the heroes could react – except for Gohan who was more worried about that large Ki signature close to where the buyer, Sportsmaster, was. Bane started to fight the cultists, one of them firing off his gun, alerting Mammoth, Kobra, and Sportsmaster to the fact that there were intruders in the factory. Mammoth roared as he jumped into the air in the direction of the Factory.

"What the–?" Aqualad asked, just before Mammoth smashed through one of the windows and onto the walkway the heroes were on, causing it to collapse due to his weight. Gohan caught Artemis while they were falling and set her safely on the ground.

Gohan immediately contacted Miss Martian. "Miss M, link us up. Now."

Miss Martian's eyes glowed white for a second before everyone was linked, though the villains didn't know this.

Kobra, who had entered the factory, looked at the teen heroes before giving his command: "Destroy them all."

With that, Mammoth roared and charged the teens and there pre-teen leader. Gohan just smirked, before giving another mental order. "Robin, Artemis. You two get some samples of the new product. The rest of you…retreat, I'll cover you."

Miss Martian was wondering how he'd do that, but before she could ask, Kid Flash beat her to the punch. "How can you provide cover for all of us, oh fearless leader?" Even in their heads, everyone could hear the sarcasm in Kid Flash's thoughts.

"Just trust me. Aqualad, you're in charge until I catch up. You are to get to the Bioship, and contact the League about what we discovered. Robin, Artemis, how's it going with those samples?" Gohan answered/commended/asked his team.

"I've got them, but Artemis is fighting with Sportsmaster," Robin responded. "They seem like they know each other – and Artemis isn't happy about it."

Gohan was currently holding Mammoth back, trying to buy the others time. "Okay, I'll be right there. Get out of there, Robin. Oh, and before you go…do you think you could disable their helicopter real quick?"

"On it," Robin answered.

Gohan twisted his body, throwing Mammoth like a rag doll at a group of cultists. "Multi-Form!" he shouted, before splitting into four Gohans. One of them went after Sportsmaster, another went after Kobra, a third targeted Mammoth, and the last one started to take down the remaining cultists.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Aqualad was leading the retreating members of the Team through the tunnel. Artemis had managed to get away from Sportsmaster just as Robin finished messing with the helicopter. Both of them were able to quickly meet up with the others and continue the retreat ordered by Gohan.

They were walking down the tunnel, talking about what they were going to tell the League if Gohan got captured.

"Dudes, we have to go back," Kid Flash insisted. "There's no telling how strong that thing is that crashed through the window…and besides, Gohan is only ELEVEN YEARS OLD! How can we honestly expect him to make an informed decision about something like this?"

"Kid, calm yourself. Gohan will be fine. You do remember that he defeated Superman just a few days ago, do you not?" Aqualad asked rhetorically.

"Still doesn't make it right," Kid Flash said.

As they neared the exit of the tunnel, Bane appeared once more. Only this time, he was jacked up on Venom. "Halt, niños," he said, holding up a trigger. "I'm feeling explosive." This last pun alerted the Team to the bombs above their heads. "Wait, what happened to the purple-clothed one?"

"He stayed behind so we could retreat, but why have you betrayed us?" Aqualad asked, though he knew the answer. "Kid, get a running start." The Atlantean told the teen speedster, who started to back up, though it went unnoticed by Bane.

"I want my factory back," Bane started to explain. "So I forced you into a position where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying. If the latter were to occur, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He held up the detonator and attempted to push the button…only to feel air.

"With what?" Kid Flash asked, leaning against a tree behind Bane. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane growled and attempted to smash his fist into Kid Flash, only for Miss Martian to lift him into the air using her telekinesis. Superboy walked underneath the floating Bane. "Finally, I've been waiting for this," the Boy of Steel said, cracking his knuckles before cocking his fist back. "Drop him."

Miss Martian complied, dropping the masked criminal – right into Superboy's fist.

**0o0o0o0o0**

While the other members of the Team were dealing with Bane, the four Gohans were busy fighting Mammoth, the rest of the Cult of the Kobra, Kobra and Shimmer, and Sportsmaster.

"Okay, big guy," Gohan said to Mammoth. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't stay down, I will." He then proceeded to slam a devastating punch into Mammoth's chest. Gohan started flying and using his speed to dodge Mammoth's attempts to repay each punch he gave to the monster. Gohan eventually got tired of just trying to tire the beast out, and using all of his speed and strength — without enhancing it with Ki — he slammed his fist as hard as he could into Mammoth's face, resulting in the behemoth falling backwards and slipping into the land of the unconscious.

A second Gohan was making quick work of the armed cultists, taking them down quickly and efficiently before tying them up in such a way that they couldn't sneak away when they woke up. When he was done, he noticed that the other three Gohan's were still trying to buy the others time. He decided that now would be a good time to get rid of the forced radio silence. He looked at the control room, having already gotten the cultist who'd been in there out of the room, before firing a small Ki blast at it and destroying the equipment keeping the radio jamming net active; the result was him getting radioed by Batman demanding why none of them were answering.

"Gohan to Batman," he said. "The Cult of the Kobra had taken control of Santa Prisca and had activated a radio jamming device to keep anything from interfering with their sale of a new kind of neo-Steroid. Something they call Kobra-Venom. Right now I'm attempting to keep their buyer, someone called Sportsmaster, from getting away with any of the stuff." His report completed, the clone melded itself with the Gohan that was dealing with Shimmer — or rather, the Gohan that was _playing_ Shimmer.

The Gohan that had been fighting with Mammoth flew to where another Gohan was dodging and striking Sportsmaster. Upon his arrival the two of them merged into one Gohan, leaving only two Gohans — one "fighting" Sportsmaster and the other "fighting" Shimmer and Kobra.

With the Gohan fighting Shimmer, he was starting to get bored of countering every strike she threw, deflecting her hands with his heels and stopping her kicks by grabbing her leg and flipping her through the air. So he vanished, using his speed, and reappeared behind her, before delivering a nerve strike to her neck and rendering her unconscious.

"Well Kobra, looks like it's just you and me," Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.

"This would normally be beneath me, but you intrigue me, boy," Kobra said. "What would you say to becoming my new Champion? With your skills and powers, I would be unstoppable. I would rule this world, as is my destiny, and you would have a place of power in the new world order." Kobra smirked, believing that he had made Gohan an offer no one would deny.

"No thanks," Gohan responded, not even giving the offer a courtesey thought. "You see, I don't serve snakes. You can't trust them — besides I would never serve trash such as yourself. I bow to no man, which, despite your claims to the contrary, you very much are."

Kobra sighed, thinking he'd have to force the boy to join him or kill him by using his "superior" combat skills. "Fine then, boy. I will just have to show you the error of opposing a god."

Gohan smirked at that. There was no way this guy could force a Demi-Saiyan (or a full-blooded Saiyan for that matter) into doing anything they didn't want to do. "Bring it on."

Kobra ran at Gohan, showing speed that for this version of Earth would be impressive for a non-powered human of his size, but to Gohan, he was moving at a snail's pace. Kobra threw a right roundhouse kick to Gohan's ribs, only for the eleven-year-old to catch it with one hand — at the ankle, which he proceeded to twist out of its socket.

Kobra screamed in pain before using his leg's strength to lift himself into the air, while Gohan was still holding his leg, and throw a punch at Gohan's head. It too was caught by the Demi-Saiyan, who squeezed the hand until he broke a couple of bones before twisting it and giving the man a sprained wrist. Gohan then, while still holding the arm in place, shot his leg up and connected with the man's elbow, shattering it instantly. What had settled down to groans of pain instantly flared up into screams of excruciating agony from the large pale-skinned man.

Gohan than delivered a devastating punch into the man's stomach, causing him to spit out some blood from the force of the hit. "See, If you are truly a snake god…then I am a Titan of Peace and War," Gohan said to the man, not being arrogant at all — he was showing Kobra how very human he was. "Next time, don't go picking fights you can't win." With that said, Gohan then smashed his fist into Kobra's face, knocking him out, as well as a few of the snake obsessed man's teeth.

The final Gohan was dealing with Sportsmaster, and the League of Shadows assassin wasn't happy about it. The boy had already found and destroyed his sample of the Kobra-Venom, and now the annoying kid was knocking him around like a beach ball.

Sportsmaster was sent crashing to the ground from a "love tap" delivered by Gohan to the assassin's chin courtesy of Gohan's right fist. Sportsmaster could already tell that his jaw would need to have surgery to have it fixed. Gohan had been dominating their entire fight, and didn't even have a scratch on him.

Sportsmaster got up, only to receive a kick to his stomach, sending him airborne for twenty feet before Gohan appeared above him and delivered a devastating kick to his ribcage, sending the assassin spinning downward and crashing unceremoniously to the ground. Sportsmaster staggered to his feet, ignoring the painful cracking sounds coming from his ribcage. He definitely had cracked ribs, and a few that were just plain broken, as well as a sprained wrist and broken hand from when he'd actually managed to land a punch on the teenage hero.

"You want to know something that's going to hurt your ego?" Gohan asked as he dodged a left roundhouse kick from the sports-themed assassin. "I'm only eleven years old."

That little tidbit of information stopped Sportsmaster dead in his tracks. He was being beat by a PRE-TEEN! Someone who was barely into puberty was besting him in combat! He was one of the top assassins in the League of Shadows!

That moment of hesitation was all Gohan needed to deliver a right roundhouse kick into Sportsmaster's left arm, breaking it. Sportsmaster just grunted in pain before using his good hand to pull out some smoke pellets and throwing them to the ground. Gohan didn't do anything to try and stop the man's escape, instead choosing to fuse with the remaining Gohan copy, before racing back to the ship (after making sure that none of the captives could escape) and landing on board with the others, but not before taking out the factory with a Kamehameha Wave. Gohan threw Kid Flash the hood of Kobra himself, and told the speedster, "For your souvenir collection at the Cave."

Gohan then looked at Miss Martian and told her, "Let's get back to the base. I have a feeling we're in for a lecture from Batman."

"Okay Gohan," Miss Martian said. "You're going to have to tell us what happened after we left." She was honestly curious about what he'd done.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the base," Gohan said as they started to leave, and Gohan told them what he'd done.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"A simple recon mission. You were to observe and report only," Batman berated the team of young heroes, Gohan having given a full and detailed report of the events that transpired on Santa Prisca. "You will each receive detailed written reports explaining your many mistakes. Until then...good job."

The Team looked at Batman in shock at his announcement.

"Gohan. You saw the potential danger of the situation and ordered a tactical retreat, while staying behind to make sure your teammates made it to safety. You also had the forethought to place another member of the Team in charge while you were absent. This show's your maturity. You also brought in a very dangerous group of extremists, including their leader," Batman explained, before giving a look at the rest of the Team that said that the written reports would also have what they did correctly. "Dismissed."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sportsmaster stood in a dark room with seven screens before him, having his "partner" Cheshire give his report by reading what he had written for just this specific purpose. His left arm was in a cast, his jaw was wired shut, and his rib cage was wrapped underneath his clothes. He held up a single vial of Kobra-Venom.

"And last, all Sportsmaster was able to recover was a single vial of Kobra-Venom," Cheshire informed the Light — for that was who the seven light-covered figures on the screens were.

A man with a heavy French accent spoke after she was done, "It is enough to reverse engineer, but what worries me is the children. First Cadmus, next Mister Twister, and now Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, three times is enemy action," a deep and intimidating voice said from one of the screens. "And enemies of the Light will not stand."

"But what's more interesting is this unknown child," a feminine voice said, a picture of Gohan appearing on the screen next to the figure. "The abilities you described to us means that he might prove useful to our goals."

"Yes, and the fact that you felt he was holding back against you and still inflicted that level of damage to your person…he could prove quite useful indeed to the Light," said another male voice.


	3. Begin the Training, Enter Ivo

**A/N: Here's Chapter three. Oh, and for those of you who've been saying that SS2/SSJ2 is TWICE as strong as SS/SSJ, I'm sorry to inform you that I believe that to be BULLSHIT! So, in my story— and every DBZ Fic I write—SS2/SSJ2 will be FIFTY TIMES (50x's) more powerful than SS/SSJ.**

**This has been Beta read by pyromania101**

**Read and review**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Mount Justice**

**July 29; 07:20 EDT**

Gohan and the rest of the Team were going through some basic (for Gohan, martial arts drills) when Gohan stopped.

"Okay," he said to the Team, "You guys are much better than when we started. Another couple of days of getting used to the basics and we can move onto the weight training."

"Oh come on!" Wally yelled in distress. What Gohan called 'basic' martial arts forms, the teenage speedster called advanced torture.

"Gohan, we've been doing this for a week now, and we still haven't learned anything about Ki. We're ready for the real stuff now!" Superboy complained, with irritation thick in his voice as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. They'd been "training" since 5:30 in the morning without a break, and all of them were tired, especially Wally, who was two hours behind them — meaning that had to be here by 3:30 his time to arrive for training on time, after having fallen asleep at midnight due to a "late-night shift" with the Flash.

"Not yet," Gohan replied. "We still have to get you guys used to the basic forms of the _Kame Sennin_ and _Ma_ houses of martial arts, as well as getting you used to using them while fighting," He looked at his teammates, each of them having different reasons for even putting up with the training.

Artemis was in it so that she wouldn't accidentally shoot an arrow at someone who sneaked up behind her; Miss Martian was doing it because everyone else was, and she wanted to fit in; Kid Flash was doing it so that he could get faster than his uncle the Flash, as well as gaining enough control over his speed to master the vibrating-through-solid-objects thing that the Flash did without getting a bloody nose; Robin was in it to get better than Batman at fighting and finding criminals; Aqualad was in it just for the chance to better himself; and Superboy was in it to "gain" the abilities of a Kryptonean that he lacked to a degree; he also wanted to prove that he wasn't just a poor copy of the original "Last Son of Krypton."

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Superboy, Gohan," Aqualad said calmly. "You have been teaching us what you call martial arts for a week now, but these techniques are too highly advanced for our version of Earth. We are ready and willing, now it time for you to make us able."

"I know that these forms have been advanced for you guys," Gohan said. "I figured that out on the first day. There is a reason why I've been teaching you like this, though: you see, when I was first starting my training, my instructor left me out in the wild with no food or shelter for six months, telling me only to survive, and he'd begin the real training. It took me eight months to be able to use my Ki efficiently and effectively without it being because I was angry, scared, or upset. It's because of this that I have been teaching you my basics — prior hand-to-hand martial arts instruction makes it easier to draw upon your Ki and allows for greater control over it."

"Come on Gohan, you don't need to start teaching us Ki right now — just go on to the next step in the training," Robin said, trying to find a compromise for the situation.

"Fine, we'll move onto the weight training," Gohan conceded after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Um, do you mean weight-lifting, because if you do, where are you going to get weights heavy enough to challenge Kaldur and Superboy?" Artemis asked, thinking about the other two's super-strength.

"It isn't weight lifting," Gohan said, "And I've already thought of the weight issue for Kaldur and Superboy. In this training, you'll be wearing heavy clothes and, while wearing them, you'll go through endurance training that will boost your strength and speed as well. All of you will be doing this, as well as an intensified version of the training under increased gravity."

"How do you train under increased gravity?" Superboy asked in bewilderment.

"With an artificial gravity chamber," Gohan replied. "I had the League install a room in the Cave that can produce a maximum of 200 times the gravity of the Earth. It can also simulate extremely cold environments with temperatures as low as 120 degrees Fahrenheit below zero, as well as temperatures as hot as one 150 degrees Fahrenheit above."

The looks Gohan got from his teammates were comical to say the least. They looked like they were about to have aneurisms.

"Hey it's not that bad," Gohan insisted. "I went through tougher training then that in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, remember? Now then, why don't we start that weight training?"

**-5 Minutes later-**

"Alright, now that you're all dressed in your gear, we can begin the training exercise," Gohan declared. A slightly dark chuckle at the end of his sentence made the others a little worried at what they'd be doing.

Artemis's weighted clothes were designed with the same colors as her hero outfit; her weights were composed of wrist bands like Gohan's dad had, heavy boots, a heavy shirt, and an extremely heavy quiver to hold her arrows should she need them — in total, her weights added up to a combined weight of 220 pounds.

Aqualad's weights were designed to produce the maximum amount of drag in the water possible for their surface area and weight, and were also color themed to match his hero outfit; his clothes were composed of weighted pants, a weighted sleeveless shirt, and another water tank that was much denser than his normal one — his weights added up to a combined weight of 2200 pounds, or one metric ton.

Robin's weighted gear meant he had to lose his cape while training and was composed of his hero color theme as well; his weights were composed of a weighted vest, weighted boots, heavy gloves that reached half-way up his forearm, and a heavy utility belt — the total combined weight of his gear was 165 pounds.

Miss Martian's weights were made out of a similar kind of organic cloth as her normal clothes, so she just put them on in privacy, and had them form into her normal hero outfit, though the clothes didn't lose their weight — a total of 1650 pounds (A/N: She IS a Martian after all). They also stopped her from using her telekinesis while wearing them.

Superboy's weighted clothes looked exactly like his normal ones — with the exception of them being a combined total weight of 16,500 pounds.

Kid Flash had the same deal as Superboy: his weighted gear was an exact duplicate of his normal hero outfit, except for the facts that his clothes provided more traction than the speedster's regular hero outfit, and that it weighed 264 pounds.

And lastly there was Gohan, who knew better than to get complacent with his training. His outfit was color coded the same way as his Piccolo-like hero outfit, but was designed to look like his dad's martial arts uniform, with the addition of the white cape of Piccolo's — the combined total of the weights, after adjusting them a couple of times to match up with his increased strength from his fights with Cell, Superboy, and Superman — was 23,650 pounds.

"Alright, we're going to start off with a little fifteen mile run — seven and a half miles one way, seven and a half miles back," Gohan informed them while stretching.

The others looked at him with deadpan faces, not understanding how a "little run" added up to fifteen miles.

"Oh, and there's no breaks," the Demi-Saiyan added with a grin. "If you stop, you do it again and again until you can do it without stopping…and with increased weights." This was greeted by shouts of protest from Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis, who felt that they were being given enough of a challenge just trying to run in these things…but no breaks?! That just wasn't fair!

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably get tired before any of you do with my weights," Gohan reasoned with them. Oh how wrong he was.

**-3 hours later-**

"Come on guys, you can't be this tired already! We haven't even passed the ten-mile marker yet!" Gohan cried, his voice full of energy. "I'm a little tired, but I'm not slowing down like you guys are. And remember, I'll know if you stop by sensing your Ki."

"Yeah, well…we didn't come from families of fighters that obviously trained so hard they broke something in their heads!" yelled Artemis…when she wasn't gasping for air as her lungs strained for oxygen.

"You're definitely insane if you thought this was a good starting weight! Couldn't you have started lighter and had us work our way up?" Superboy asked, for once not being the brooder, but rather trying to make sense of Gohan's thought processes — though, thanks to his Kryptonean heritage, he was in better shape than Artemis and had the second most endurance of the team (second to Gohan's), which meant he was doing better than the others.

Aqualad, having caught his second wind while the pace was slowed, caught up to Superboy. "It makes sense that he would start us off with something we can barely accomplish because; given enough time, it will be the most beneficial to our training," the Atlantean teen reasoned.

"See, Aqualad has no problem with the training — if he did, he'd have voiced his concerns like you guys have been…the entire time," Gohan said, trying to get them to take this more seriously. Gohan was jogging in a circle, waiting for the others to catch up to him. 'Although, I have surprised myself with how strong I've become since I first started my martial arts training,' Gohan thought to himself, before deciding to get this run over with. "Anyway, we need to move it. We're only at the nine-and-a-half-mile mark of this run. PICK UP THE PACE!" he yelled the last part before taking off at a run again, followed by the others, who were now regretting having pushed Gohan to move on to the next stage of their Ki training.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Metropolis**

**August 3, 07:38 EDT**

At one of the bridges in the city, there were a large number of cars travelling over it…when it started to give out and collapse, only for Superman to arrive and start to use his heat vision to fix the cracks in the bridge while at the same time holding it up with his super-strength.

Superboy came sliding down one of the support wires, having landed on one of the support towers on the stable pert of the bridge, before pulling a bus that was about to go off the bridge to safety. 'That tort…er…training of Gohan's is actually working,' the Boy of Steel thought as he put the bus down carefully, so as to not cause further damage to the bridge. Gohan had been giving him tips on self-control.

Luckily for the bridge, Gohan had allowed Superboy to take off his weighted gear for his trip to Metropolis.

"Thanks for the help Superboy," Superman said from behind his clone, having finished his repairs to the bridge. He was about to ask a question he'd been meaning to ask the Boy of Steel for a while now, when he got a call from Green Arrow asking him for help fighting a new villain. "Whoa, Arrow. Slow down. You need help dealing with what?" Superman asked into his communicator. "Yeah, okay. I'll be right there," Superman told the archer.

When Green Arrow hung up, Superman walked over to his 'son'. "I'm needed to handle a situation in New England, could you handle the rest of the rounds for Metropolis for me?" he asked Superboy.

"Sure," Superboy said, with a slight edge to his voice — he thought that Superman was ditching him.

"Okay, thanks," Superman said. Then he handed the Boy of Steel a card. "Oh and when you're done, go to this address, and ask for Lois Lane. She'll know what to do, as long as you introduce yourself as Superboy. She's my wife." That last part was said rather quietly.

Superboy was surprised at this information. Superman wanted him to meet his, well, mother…or, at least, his Step-Mother.

With that done, Superman flew off to help Green Arrow. Superboy looked around and, seeing no one else that needed immediate help, jumped off the bridge to continue looking for trouble.

**-2 hours later-**

Superboy was on top of a 20-story building, listening to the city and waiting for something that would need his help to occur, when he picked up the sounds of gunfire, and police radioing for back up. 'That's my cue,' the Boy of Steel thought, before jumping off of the building, and making short jumps— for him— to the area where the gunfire was coming from.

When he got close enough to see what was happening, he saw that the Joker and some of his hired guns were in the middle of a shootout with the police. Superboy did one last jump, taking notice of the media that were on the scene, before landing in front of the police cars. He then ran into the hail of bullets; the projectiles stung a bit but they didn't pierce his skin, and started to knock out the regular criminals with one punch to all of them.

After about a minute only the Joker was left; he aimed his gun at Superboy and pulled the trigger, releasing his Joker Gas. The police immediately moved everyone out of its range of effectiveness— and started to laugh as Superboy was caught in the gas cloud, only to be shut up by Superboy punching him in the face, his Kryptonian DNA rendering the gas mostly ineffective— all it did was cause Superboy to chuckle a little.

Superboy walked out of the gas cloud carrying the Joker, and chuckling occasionally. "Here you go, one nut job with extra crazy on him." The gas seemed to have also given Superboy a sense of humor, whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

The media immediately swarmed him and asked him who he was, why he was wearing the Superman shield on his shirt, whether or not he was affiliated with Superman, and other questions that made no sense to the matter at hand.

Superboy decided to humor some of their questions. "I'm Superboy, Superman's new protégé." And with those words he was off, leaping a hundred feet into the air and covering ten city blocks before coming back down to earth. He then repeated the process, each time getting closer and closer to his destination: The Daily Planet. He had to meet his mom for the first time, and he didn't want to be late. If he could impress her, then maybe Superman would finally accept him. What Superboy didn't know was that Superman already had.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**New Hampshire- Undisclosed Location**

**August 3, 06:00 MDT**

Superman was making his way to the location Green Arrow had given him, when he saw that seven other Leaguers had been called in as well. 'What could take ten of us to handle?' he wondered, when he finally got a good look at what he'd been called to face. It was an android with orange "hair" and green "pants" that were clearly fake, the pants being the most obvious, due to their metal plating and the areas where the joints were having been designed to allow for greater movement than normal robots.

Superman rushed the attacker, "Access, Martian Manhunter," the android said before turning intangible, causing Superman to fly straight through it. "Alert, new power detected. Alert, new power accessed. Designation: Superman. Ability: Super-strength."

When the other seven members of the League that had arrived before Superman heard this, they instantly groaned. Superman looked at them, "What did it just do?"

Black Canary looked at the Last Son of Krypton and said, "It just analyzed and copied your Kryptonian strength."

When Superman heard that, he felt like groaning as well. How the heck had it done that so quickly. In fact, how had it done that at all?

"Access, Flash," the android said, before shoulder rushing Superman. The Flash may not have had super-strength, but his speed more than made up for the lack of strength. That hurt, a lot.

"Access, Superman," the android said.

Superman's eyes instantly widened, only for him to be rocked with a punch that could shatter mountains. He went flying and quickly slammed into the ground. The android used Superman's strength to jump, before using his two fists (clenched together over his head) to punch Superman in the gut, eliciting a gasp of pain from the Man of Steel.

Superman groaned before staggering to his feet, Flash and the others quickly regrouping with the Man of Steel. "Remind me to apologize to the next villain I face," he said between gasps. "Those punches of mine hurt more than I thought."

"Alert, new power detected. Alert, new power accessed. Designation: Superman. Ability: Invulnerability," Amazo said, causing everyone within earshot to groan louder than before, including Superman.

"This just keeps getting better and better. So who's it copied so far?" Superman asked.

"My atomic blasts," Captain Atom said.

"My Canary Cry, and fighting skills," the combat expert admitted.

"My density-shifting and shape-shifting," Martian Manhunter observed.

"My speed," Flash admitted, looking like he was ashamed that the android copied his speed faster than he could react.

"My wind manipulation capabilities," Red Tornado reported.

"And now it's added my strength and invulnerability to the equation. This isn't good," Superman said. "Although it looks like it can only use one power at a time."

"Well if that's true, at least we have something we can exploit," Flash said. They needed a plan of action, and soon.

**-Mount Justice, same time as the fight against Amazo-**

Gohan was going through some basic martial arts stances. Well, basic for him—doing the basic forms always calmed his mind when he had a lot to think about. He may have made friends in this world, but he still missed his family and friends from his version of Earth. He missed Krillin and their older brother/little brother-like friendship they'd formed. He missed Piccolo—his father figure when his real dad wasn't around. And when Goku was there, Piccolo was like the uncle Gohan never had—Raditz didn't count, because he'd been willing to kill Gohan.

Gohan missed his mother. No matter how overbearing she'd been, she did have her reasons—she'd almost witnessed her fiancé's death before they even said their wedding vows due to martial arts, so she was just trying to keep Gohan out of harm's way. But the more she tried to coddle him, the more dangerous the threats became it seemed.

But most of all, Gohan missed his Father, the one person who'd always been able to bounce back, and even come back from the dead, and keep on trucking. The one man who'd raised him to believe that, even if you're scared, if someone's in trouble you help them—no matter what the risk to yourself was.

Ironically, Goku's belief in helping those in trouble no matter the cost was the very thing that caused his mother to fall in love with his father. His selfless, self-sacrificing nature was what Chi-Chi had originally described as his most admirable feature, but it was also the one she least wanted passed onto her children, as she believed that they shouldn't have to live through the same disasters and tragedies as their father when he was young.

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed some major members of the League in a fight against an opponent he couldn't sense. 'An android here? That can't be good. Especially since it feels like the League is on the losing side. Let's see if I can't even the playing field.' With that thought, Gohan raced out of Mount Justice and sped at top speeds towards the direction of the heroes.

**-Back with the Justice League members "fighting" Amazo-**

Green Arrow growled. "This is getting us nowhere," he snapped. "This thing's just too powerful. It's like it can sense our attacks before we land them, and then uses the correct power to counter them."

"It must have a weakness," Superman insisted. "One that we can exploit more easily than its flaw in using one power at a time."

"Access, Captain Atom," the android said, before aiming his hand at Superman and a hole appeared to fire the blasts from.

Flash groaned. "You had to call Captain Atom, didn't you Arrow?" he complained, before using his super-speed to get the Man of Steel out of the way of the atomic blast. Green Arrow looked like he was already beating himself up because of all the mistakes he's made today.

"Thanks, I don't know how much longer I could keep taking those," Superman said, a burn in his shirt indicating that he'd been hit once before.

"We need to find a way to distract this thing," Flash said, only for a familiar—to Flash, Superman, Black Canary, Batman (who'd just arrived five minutes ago), and Red Tornado—voice start a chant that Superman sometimes had nightmares about.

"Kame.."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up in the air at the source of the sound: Gohan.

"HAME…" the Demi-Saiyan continued.

"Okay, who's the kid? And why is he here?" Green Arrow asked, having never met the boy or heard of his sense of fashion—Gohan was wearing the same outfit he'd worn on the mission to Santa Prisca.

"That would be Gohan, the kid who kicked Superman's butt—with the exact same attack he's using now," Black Canary informed her on-and-off boyfriend.

"Oh…shouldn't we stop him, you know, before that android copies his powers too?" Green Arrow asked, finally remembering the seemingly unstoppable android.

"No. I doubt that it could if it wanted to," Black Canary said cryptically, confusing the other members of the League that were present that hadn't already met Gohan. It had copied their powers, why wouldn't it be able to copy Gohan's?

Gohan continued to charge his attack, building up the power into the Super Kamehameha Wave, which he hadn't done against Superman: that one he'd barely let charge due to the fact that he was in his Super Saiyan form.

"Alert, new power detected. Alert, error. Power cannot be accessed," Amazo said, shocking the less informed member of the League. Everyone had heard about Superman's loss to a new member of the Team, but they hadn't heard the specifics of what happened.

"Uh, Black Canary…correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't Gohan have fired by now…and does his Kamehameha look bigger than when he used it against me?" Superman asked, wondering what Gohan was doing.

Amazo wasn't about to go without a fight. "Access, Captain Atom." He aimed his hands at Gohan and fired dual atomic blasts at the preteen powerhouse.

"HAA!" Gohan shouted, thrusting his arms forward, unleashing his Super Kamehameha Wave upon the Android, his Ki blast overpowering the android's stolen atomic ones in microseconds.

The android, because it was currently using the atomic blasts of Captain Atom, was unable to access another power and was hit full force by the massive Ki blast, with Gohan shutting it off before it did too much damage to the area.

The Leaguers were in awe of Gohan's power, until Red Tornado killed the mood. "Amazo still functions," he observed, looking into the crater Gohan had carved out in the middle of the New Hampshire countryside.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I know Red, I can hear him." The Leaguers looked at the cloud of smoke and debris rising from the crater with a look of intense focus.

"Error, unidentified energy usage. Observation: cannot counter. Access, Superman," Amazo said from within the dust cloud, before revealing that while Gohan was traveling to the area, it had copied Superman's Heat Vision.

Gohan instantly countered with a Masenko, breaking through the miniature beams of heat. Superman was thankful he hadn't used his heat vision in the same way he'd used it against Gohan. Who knew what it would have done if it got the upper hand against Gohan in any way? Well, Superman knew—he just didn't want to think about that.

Amazo jumped out of the way this time, shutting off the heat vision before it was too late to react. "Access, Black Canary." The Android let loose a massive sonic scream, revealing to the League that Gohan had VERY sensitive ears, if his screams of agony were anything to account for.

The android stopped screaming once it saw that Gohan was falling, not caring that he had the index and middle finger of his right hand pressed against his forehead. "Access, Flash." The Android went speeding towards Gohan, attempting to hit him.

Gohan smirked, before speaking. "You're not very bright, machine. This is my most powerful attack. Here, I'll show you." It was at that time that the League noticed what looked like lightning coursing around Gohan and being focused at his fingertips. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Gohan shouted, thrusting his fingertips towards the Android.

Amazo didn't have time to react, and was hit with an attack that could be described as "the Light of Death" and slammed into the ground. Gohan kept up the pressure until there was an explosion of debris.

The League looked at Gohan in wonder. He'd said that this "Special Beam Cannon" was his strongest attack, yet he'd knocked Superman unconscious with a Kamehameha Wave—that apparently wasn't as strong as it could have been either. They just couldn't believe it. Just how many powers and abilities did this kid have?

Flash than spoke up, dropping a bomb on them all, or at least, the ones who hadn't met the kid yet. "To think, he's stronger than Superman and faster than me…and he didn't even need to use those against that thing."

The Leaguers not in the loop about Gohan looked at Flash like he'd grown a second head. "That kid's what now?" Captain Atom asked, thinking he must have misheard.

"Flash said that Gohan's faster than him and stronger than me…which is all true," Superman informed them, confirming that they HADN'T heard wrong and there was nothing wrong with their ears.

Gohan floated down once he was positive that the android wouldn't be getting back up. "Hey, sorry I didn't get here sooner to help. I was in the middle of working out my thoughts on some personal issues, when I sensed the beatdown you guys were getting and realized that I couldn't sense your attacker."

"Huh?" Green Arrow asked intelligently.

"I can sense the energy of life that all living beings possess, with the exception of cyborgs, androids…and robots in general, though I'm not quite sure why cyborgs don't possess it in the same way as other humans," Gohan explained, alerting them to the fact that he was sensing their LIFE ENERGY going down, something that slightly unnerved some of them. Even without knowing what the energy was in an EXACT form, they knew that someone's life energy going down was a BAD thing.

"Well, we should probably get this thing taken apart so that it can't cause more trouble than it already has," Superman said, the other Leaguers nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Gohan said. "Oh, and Superman? Superboy's progressing rather well with the training. He'll probably be the first one ready for actual Ki manipulation; followed by either Miss Martian, Aqualad, or Kid Flash. Artemis and Robin are the slowest in getting used to the training, but that may just be because their ability to adapt to new forms of training is less than the others." His piece said, the Demi-Saiyan flew off.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Mount Justice**

**August 3, 13:04 EDT**

**"Recognized: Superboy, C04."**

Superboy walked out of the Zeta Tube and into the headquarters of the Team - nicknamed "The Cave." He walked in on Aqualad and Kid Flash playing holographic air hockey. Today was a scheduled training session with Black Canary, so the Team had a break from Gohan's torture that he called martial arts training. And he said that they were still being taught the basics of his world!

Superboy walked through the hologram of the air hockey table.

"Hi Superboy! How was Metropolis?" M'gann asked, honestly curious about his experience with his father.

Superboy stopped a couple of feet away from her, before looking at her with an actual SMILE on his face. "It was nice. I met my mom while I was there." This got some looks out of the group, wondering what on Earth he was talking about. "Superman is married," Superboy clarified for them.

This made a certain teen speedster start choking on the banana he was eating. "He's what now?" the speedster asked after he recovered from the banana mishap.

Superboy just chuckled at Wally's reaction, before starting to walk away again.

Unbeknownst to the Team, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter had entered the room and watched the interaction between Superboy and Miss Martian. Black Canary leaned close to J'onn. "I know this more like Ollie than me, but twenty bucks says those two end up together."

"I don't take sucker bets," J'onn responded, quoting a line he'd heard in a movie once.

Black Canary chuckled a little at this, before clearing her throat. "Ready for training everyone," she announced, alerting the non-Ki users—minus Superboy—to their presence.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn." Miss Martian said, before running up to her uncle and giving him a hug.

"Hello M'gann. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," Martian Manhunter responded, hesitating slightly before saying he was "in the neighborhood" while placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze of affection. J'onn wasn't very good at expressing emotions, not even to his own family.

"A few bumps, but, I'm learning," M'gann replied honestly.

"That's all I can ask," J'onn told her. Superboy was watching this while it happened, and smiled slightly at the scene, wondering if he and Superman would ever be that close.

He turned and started to walk away, wanting to unwind after filling in for Superman in Metropolis. Louis was only able to spend two hours with him, but she still spent that time trying to connect with him.

"Stick around. Class is in session," Black Canary told the Boy of Steel, who turned around to see what would happen during the training session.

Black Canary walked to the center of a combat training floor. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll be throwing a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors, unh, and my own bruises." She took off her jean jacket, which had multiple rips and tears in it.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked, concerned that their instructor may not be up for teaching them today—not because she was worried that Gohan would have them train if Black Canary wasn't up to it at the moment, but because M'gann had a hard time seeing friends (and allies) get hurt.

"The job," Black Canary answered, sending Gohan a grateful look. The Demi-Saiyan had decided to withhold the information about Amazo from the others because he felt that it was the League's business, and they'd tell the protégés if they felt the need. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your own terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here, yeah," Wally said, his mouth full of banana, before he walked out to meet Black Canary, who was probably the only non-powered (if you don't count her Canary Cry) member of the League who could go toe-to-toe with Batman. He finished his banana. "After this swish, I'll show you some of my moves," he flirted, throwing the banana peel into the garbage in a basketball-like motion.

Black Canary smirked at this, before punching at his head. Wally blocked with his arm, but Black Canary knocked him on his back by kicking out his legs from underneath him. "Oh, man. Hurts so good," Wally moaned out, and not in a good way.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked the Team.

Robin raised his hand like he was at school. "Oh, oh, he flirted with teacher and got served," Robin joked, embarrassing Wally.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"He made two mistakes," Superboy said, before Black Canary could correct the Boy Wonder.

Black Canary looked at Superboy, wondering what he thought the second mistake was. There was one, but it wasn't what she was trying to get across at the moment. "Oh, care to enlighten us Superboy?"

Superboy just shrugged, figuring he would've had to explain anyways. "His first mistake was the fact that he treated the spar like a game, or a social event. Doing that during a mission, he wouldn't be lying on the ground; he'd be lying six feet below it." Kid Flash looked uneasy at that, but Superboy continued. "And the second one was what you had just got through warning us about. He let you dictate the terms of battle. Once more, on a mission, he wouldn't be on his back—he'd be in his grave."

Black Canary smirked. "Think you can do better?"

"I do," Superboy said, walking up to the combat expert to get ready for his spar. Black Canary and Superboy got into their stances, before Superboy made the first move. He threw a punch aimed for the blonde's head, but she countered by twisting her body, grabbing his arm, and throwing him across the arena.

Superboy righted himself while in the air, and landed on his feet in a crouched position. 'That martial arts training of Gohan's was REALLY becoming a necessity; I wouldn't have been able to have done that before,' he thought, before grabbing Black Canary's kick that she'd thrown and going into a twist, then throwing her in a similar fashion to how she'd thrown him.

"That all you've got?" Superboy asked, as he stood up from his crouched position on the ground. "'Cause I'm just getting warmed up."

Black Canary smiled at this, before she got up from her crouched position on the floor, having twisted her body in the air to land on her feet. She made a "come on" gesture with her right hand, and got the desired effect. Superboy charged her, throwing a couple of punches, but making sure to keep away from her injured arm; he didn't want to worsen the injury. This act of chivalry, though, proved to be the start of a downward climb for Superboy. As Black Canary took advantage of Superboy "pulling his punches" and she struck out and in two moves she had Superboy on his back.

Superboy growled before getting back up and continuing the fight, letting his control over his emotions slip, something that caused Gohan to shake his head, already knowing that Superboy had lost this match.

Black Canary saw that he was angry. "Good, you're angry. But don't react, channel that aggression," she said, just before Superboy rushed her. Canary merely jumped over Superboy, and then, while in a crouch, spun and knocked Superboy's feet out from under him, knocking him on his back.

Superboy growled before getting to his feet, ignoring Canary's outstretched hand. "Forget this, I'm done," Superboy said, moving to walk away.

"Training is mandatory." Canary said, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder to stop him. Superboy just shrugged her arm off.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"_Batman to the Cave._" The image of the Dark Knight appeared on the screen, and started talking while a video played a fight. "_Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant._"

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Wally asked, almost not believing what he was seeing and hearing.

"_In the end, not even eight Leaguers could stop the menace. Saiya-jin appeared and through the use of his Ki manipulation was able to defeat the machine. The League than dismantled the android._"

"An android?" Robin questioned, not liking what he was hearing. "Who made it? T.O. Marrow?"

"_Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so_," Batman replied.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter said with a grave tone. Gohan has been researching some of the biggest baddies that the League had faced, so he knew that Ivo, though pathetically weak himself, was not one to take lightly due to his incredible intellect.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Aqualad said, bringing up a valid point— an incorrect one, but still valid.

"So we all thought. Or hoped," Black Canary said, not enjoying the direction of the conversation.

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Labs facilities in Boston and New York," the Dark Knight said. "We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks. Gohan will be given a separate mission upon your arrival at the rendezvous point."

"Yes! Road Trip!" Wally said excitedly.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked, still angry at himself for losing control during his spar with Black Canary. He'd thought that Gohan's training would keep that under lock and key, but he guessed he needed a little more work with trying to control his emotions.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked rhetorically.

Superboy just looked down in anger at this comment.

*Beep Beep*

"Coordinates received. On our way," Aqualad said, holding what looked like a tablet. The team started to walk away, Superboy following last.

Black Canary grabbed Superboy's arm, and got his attention. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Superboy looked down, contemplating her words, before he walked off. Gohan walked up to Black Canary. "He'll come around," he said. "He's got great potential for combat. He just needs to learn when to let some things go. Anger is good in moderation, but right now, Superboy doesn't feel any emotion in moderation."

"You sound like you speak from experience…you still think about your fight with Cell, don't you?" Canary asked the youngest, but most powerful, hero on the planet.

"Yes on both accounts." Gohan told her, before bringing up a serious topic. "I know the League is against killing, I have trouble with it myself. But some people are beyond saving, and when they get that bad…it's your choice: the life of one, or the life of thousands. I've read about this Joker guy Batman faces on a regular basis…there is no hope for him, I guarantee it. He is someone whose death would be a blessing. I heard once that the reason heroes don't kill is because they don't want to become the monsters they fight…as long as they get used to killing, a hero will never become a monster."

Black Canary looked at Gohan. "What point are you trying to make?"

"Just this: sometimes the most human thing you can do is to kill the one villain and save the thousand civilians. If Ivo was trouble before, to the point that you would actually hope he was dead, than maybe it's time to put him down for good." Gohan began walking off, Canary noticing the look of guilt in his eyes. Gohan was projecting monsters like Cell onto the villains of their world, comparing them and trying to decide what exactly would be the best course of action should he face them.

Canary couldn't help but shed a few tears for the things Gohan has been put through. She's been counseling him in private, whenever he wasn't training with the Team or on a mission. Gohan has seen and experienced things that no eleven-year-old should be exposed to, no matter what the context.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Litchfield County**

**August 3, 20:08 EDT**

The parts of Amazo were being loaded into the trucks by civilian allies of the League. At the same time they were doing this Superman, Batman, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Flash, and Green Arrow were watching over the loading so that they could make sure that the parts weren't taken before they even left the sight.

Gohan landed, dressed in his martial arts outfit that he uses for missions—only this time he had added a Domino Mask to the outfit, as way to keep people from recognizing him should the Team ever go public. "Batman, I'm here. You said I'd have a separate mission from the others?"

"Yes: You are going to be attempting to locate and apprehend Professor Ivo if he is indeed alive," Batman told the Demi-Saiyan.

"Understood," Gohan said, before flying off. He'd read about a few areas that Ivo liked to frequent when he was "alive".

Superman heard something coming from the nearby bushes and used his X-ray vision to see what was going on. When he did, he saw that the rest of the Team had showed up. He looked at Superboy, who looked back at him, and nodded with a smile on his face, and said in a VERY quiet whisper, so that only Superboy could hear him, "I hope everything went okay between you and your mom."

Superboy's eyes widened when Superman said that, though he quickly recovered and smiled before putting his helmet on. Superman smiled, knowing that Superboy had understood what his meaning was when he called Lois Superboy's mom: Superman accepted him not only as a protégé but as a son.

The trucks got started and began to leave. The team started their motorcycles and went after their assigned trucks. Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash followed one truck; while Artemis, Superboy, and Robin followed another truck.

After a couple of minutes of driving, Robin pulled up next to Superboy and asked, "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Superboy just remained silent, though he did listen to Robin's question.

"Okay, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?" Superboy snarled venomously.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, and, well, me," Robin reasoned, not understanding that Superboy was really just angry at himself for losing his grip on his anger like that.

Superboy just revved his engine, and got closer to the truck they were protecting.

**-With Miss M, KF, and Aqualad-**

"Do you think Superboy's okay?" Miss Martian asked her friends, before quickly adding, "I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves."

"Heh, surfed that wave. Just give him some space," Wally said, pulling up alongside her. "Me? Stick as close as you want."

"Superboy just needs time to cool off," Aqualad assured the Martian. "A quiet mission will clear his head."

The teens and the truck they were following passed a large corn field, not noticing the rustling going on in the corn stalks. Suddenly, a large number of robotic monkeys shot up from the corn and began to chase the truck.

Aqualad touched a communicator in his helmet. "Robin, Superboy. Our truck is under attack."

**-Back with Robin, Artemis, and Superboy; same time-**

"Kinda figured," Robin responded, looking at the truck in front of his group.

The truck was covered in robot monkeys, all of them laughing like a bunch of baboons.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy said, though the words sounded sort of like a growl.

**-Gohan, after he left the rendezvous point for the Amazo pieces-**

After about three hours of flying, Gohan arrived at the city where Ivo used to set up shop for most of his illicit activities. Upon his arrival in the city, Gohan sensed a Ki signature that was most definitely NOT good. He could also sense that whoever they were, they were female…and wore expensive perfume that didn't smell all that good to his Demi-Saiyan nose.

Gohan stopped and started looking around while feeling which direction the Ki signature was coming from. He finally pinpointed the signature as coming from ay cabin in the woods about fifteen miles outside of the city limits.

'A cabin in the woods with someone evil inside. Well, if that's not a warning bell, than I don't know what is,' Gohan thought, before he floated down and landed, sniffing the air the whole time. Something didn't feel right to Gohan. This seemed like it was too easy.

"I see you found your way here by yourself," a feminine voice said from behind him. Gohan turned to see what looked like an African-American woman in hiking gear. "Why don't you come inside, and we can talk little one."

Gohan sensed a pull on his mind telling him to obey, and a strange scent hit his nose. It was definitely a kind of female pheromone, but not one he was familiar with.

"Um, sure. Why not," Gohan said, warning flags going off in his head. He instantly turned on his mental shields, and focused on breaking whatever hold she had on him. He was going to play along for now, but if she turned out to be after knowledge on the Team she wasn't going to get it from him.

**-5 minutes later, inside the cabin-**

"So, what's your name young man?" the woman asked, trying to coerce as much information out of him as possible.

Gohan looked at her for a few seconds without saying anything, causing the woman to become confused that he was able to fight off her unique form of mind control though it didn't show on the outside, before he decided to humor her. "My name's Son Gohan. And just so you know, Son is my surname."

That perked the woman's interest, as their weren't many heroes to come out of Japan or Asia in general. "Oh? And where are you from?"

Gohan knew what she was doing, and decided not to tell the truth— she didn't need to know everything about him, and she didn't need to know ANYTHING about the Team. "I'm from Japan, more specifically the Dragon's Head region."

She perked up at this as well. She was getting a little closer to finding out how he got as powerful as he was. All she needed to do was increase her pheromone output and she'd have her answer. "That's nice. When you arrived here, you were flying weren't you…how did you gain your powers?"

Gohan knew that this was dangerous territory. If he told her that it was because of martial arts training then the bad guys would try to copy the techniques of his dimension, and he wouldn't allow that to happen. "I was born with them; apparently my father had the same abilities I have." This wasn't a complete lie, but it would be enough to keep them from trying to replicate his training.

The woman decided to push a little harder, and see if she couldn't crack him completely and get him to tell her everything he knew. "Where was your father from, and where did he gain these abilities?" she was so close to breaking his mental shields, she could almost taste the power that the Light would have once they obtained this boy for themselves.

Gohan smirked on the inside. He knew what she was playing at and it wasn't going to work. "I don't know, he died before I was born. Everything I know about him came from my mother, who died around two months ago."

The woman knew instantly that Gohan was lying…and it angered her to know that he was giving his answers of his own free will, something that shouldn't have been possible.

She produced more of her pheromones, in an attempt at controlling him, when he openly glared at her.

"You can stop trying to manipulate my mind now, Queen Bee," Gohan said, his eyes narrowing. The Bialyan dictator gasped.

Gohan moved a bit closer to the woman, his eyes now menacing. "It wasn't working from the beginning. Now let me explain some things to you…I will not be telling you anything about my friends, or who they are. I will not be used as a puppet by the likes of you, or any associates you MAY have. And I'll tell you the same thing I told Black Canary during combat training earlier today: You can save some villains, but for the vast majority of the so-called 'super villains' in this world there is no hope of rehabilitating them…in those cases, the HUMANE thing to do is to put the bad guy down like you would a rabid dog. Kill the one, and save the thousands. THAT is what I told her, and now I'm telling you that if you or anyone else in the criminal underground threatens my friends' safety, I will not hesitate to put you in your graves!"

Queen Bee quickly looked towards the door, as if contemplating making a run for it with what information she'd gotten that WAS truthful…a look of fear upon her face as she remembered Sportsmaster's state when Gohan had fought him.

As if reading her thoughts, Gohan spoke once more. "Oh, and if you know someone by the name of Sportsmaster…please be sure to tell him that I was holding back on him when we fought. After all, I'm MUCH more powerful than ANYONE on this planet—including Superman."

Now Queen Bee was sweating bullets, she couldn't believe what this CHILD had just said…and the way he stated it, as if he'd fought Superman and proven his might, sent chills down her spine— chills of fear and self-preservation.

Gohan stood up and stretched, before he looked at Queen Bee. "I'll be sure to tell the League about my meeting with you," he said. "So I'd watch your step if I were you…you wouldn't want to lose your rule over Bialya, would you?" With that, he marched out the door and flew off.

Queen Bee was sitting in her seat, shocked at the young hero's proclamation of killing threats to his friends. "I'll need to tell the others about this turn of events. A hero willing to kill…that could either work in our favor…or it could spell the death of The Light."

**-Gotham Academy; with Superboy, Robin, Artemis, and KF fighting Amazo 2.0-**

"Damn it, why can't this thing stop using borrowed powers! It's not fair!" KF exclaimed, getting tired of being swatted around like a fly by the large android— which seemed to have somehow been upgraded since its fight with the Leaguers.

"Life's not fair, genius," Ivo started with a smirk. "I suggest you get used to it." Ivo was watching the teens get thrown around by Amazo 2.0— they weren't sure why he called it that, but they were guessing it had something to do with why they were getting their butts handed to them on a silver platter.

KF just groaned in response, having been hit by a Superman-level punch from the android and just barely avoiding a fatal wound from it thanks to his super-speed-reverse-run. He had ended up in the bleachers with some cuts and massive bruises thanks not only to the android but the random objects it'd either thrown them into or at them. "Anyone get the number of that train?" he asked, showing he was still okay…relatively speaking of course.

Superboy was standing there getting angry, when he remembered something from his match with Canary. "Act, don't react; channel your anger…heh, thanks for the advice Canary." He roared in anger. "There, I'm angry! Want to see me channel that anger?!" He roared once more before he leapt at Ivo, grabbed him and threw the small man with the big brain towards another part of the stands.

Ivo shouted in fear at this turn of events. "Amazo protect your creator! Priority Alpha!" Superboy responded by throwing Ivo at Artemis who ducked and rolled out of the way.

KF groaned. "Great, he's gone feral again!"

Robin just smirked. "No, I think he's onto something. Who wants to play keep-away?" Robin said as he rushed Ivo, grabbing the man and throwing him towards KF like he was playing hot potato with the short man.

KF, realizing what was going on, used his super speed to send Ivo back towards Artemis. The blonde archer quickly caught the short man and tossed him towards Superboy. Superboy quickly grabbed Ivo and tossed him high into the air, where he was caught by someone that everyone present was MORE than happy to see. Gohan had arrived, and he did NOT like what he saw.

"Guess it's my turn to play now, huh?" Gohan said with a frown. The reason? He couldn't sense any Ki coming from Ivo— meaning it was just another android. He was starting to get sick of this Gero wannabe, as well as annoyed when it came to the things he built— the Amazo he'd fought didn't really think on its own, but this new model seemed to have a slight form of sentience to it. In other words, this thing could plan out a fight, and didn't NEED to be given orders to use dirty, underhanded tricks if they were needed. "I'm really starting to hate these robots."

When everyone looked at Gohan, he responded by looking into Robo-Ivo's eyes. "Hello there mister Ivo. I know that this cheaply made android in front of me isn't really you, so I can't find you right now. However, I'm going to destroy both of your toys and then I'm going to start kicking these young heroes training up two or three levels. I hope you have a good day." At Gohan's proclamation that they hadn't found the REAL Professor Ivo, the members of The Team that were present all groaned in annoyance. This guy had a serious issue with making robots.

Amazo finally got its focus on Gohan, having tried to find its master when he was thrown last, and attacked with Superman's heat vision. Gohan countered by quickly firing a Kamehameha, overpowering the lackluster eye-beams, and denting the humanoid automaton's outer casing. Gohan immediately followed up with a quickly charged Special Beam Cannon, and destroyed the android by hitting it directly where he'd dented it before with the Kamehameha. Gohan canceled the technique before he destroyed the school, and then tossed the Ivo-bot into the air before destroying it with a Ki blast.

Gohan looked at the others, and smiled. "Well, what do you say we get the pieces of these two robots to the drop zones and then get some sleep?" Everyone just chuckled before nodding in response.

**-Undisclosed Location-**

"I'm sorry to say that Amazo still isn't complete. I need to find a way for it to replicate this 'Ki' that the boy uses before I can truly test the power of this 'Saiyajin' in combat with my amazing Amazo," Ivo told the silhouettes of his employers on the seven screens in front of him.

"**Thank you for your report. You may leave now Ivo,**" said a female voice, one that would seem familiar to a certain Demi-Saiyan if he'd been in the room.

Ivo bowed and left, he was followed by some of his MONKI's that he used as personal assistants. After he was gone, Sportsmaster and a young woman with a Cheshire Cat mask stepped out of the shadows and stood while they waited for their employers to finish with their business before receiving their next mission.

"**Now, I believe you have something you needed to tell us, milady?**" asked a man's voice, this one sounding like it belonged to either a politician or a business tycoon.

"**Yes. I have made contact with the young man. And what I learned from him must be scrutinized with extreme prejudice,**" she answered with a slight tone of anger.

"**And why is that?**" an almost regal voice asked, one that seemed to have an ancient quality to it.

"**I don't know how…but the boy is able to resist my control.**"

This got everyone's attention, as no man was supposed to be able to resist her mind-controlling pheromones. Sportsmaster was the first one to speak, making sure not to insult the Bialyan ruler. "So, what were you able to learn? Anything might be beneficial to finding a way to controlling him."

"**He acquired his powers from his father. His father is dead. And his name is Son Gohan, though he specifically stated that Son was his surname.**"

"**Hmm…it's not much, but any information could be useful**," the politician-like male voice observed.

"**That's not all he told me, though: he openly admitted that he's willing to kill.**"

This got the attention of another member of the seven. "**What exactly did he say?**" the voice was male, and carried an air of sophistication and experience.

"**He said 'you can save some villains, but for the vast majority of the so-called 'super villains' in this world there is no hope of rehabilitating them; in those cases, the HUMANE thing to do is to put the bad guy down like you would a rabid dog. Kill the one, and save the thousands.' He even claimed to have said the same thing to Black Canary. And before he left, he asked me to tell you something Sportsmaster.**"

"What was it?"

"**That he was holding back against you. He made a hint at having beaten Superman in a fight while he told me this too.**"

Cheshire laughed at this, causing Sportsmaster to glare at her. "And just what's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking about the beating Gohan gave you…he was treating your fight as if he was play fighting. How does it feel to know that he wasn't taking you seriously?" Cheshire taunted. You could practically _hear _the smirk under her mask.

"Shut up brat."

"**Enough!**" the regal-sounding voice said. "**This information could be beneficial to our plans. We will keep our eye on this Gohan, and if an opportunity presents itself…we will 'convince' him to** **see **_**The Light**_**.**"


	4. Two Killer Blondes

**A/N: The next four chapters will be part of a mini-arc thought up by my Beta pyromania101.**

**-Read and Review-**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Mount Justice**

**August 3, 2010; 11:45 EDT**

"Alright guys, take a break," Gohan told his friends, who all collapsed from exhaustion. They'd been up since FOUR IN THE MORNING training…or, as the rest of The Team called it, practicing Gohan's torture techniques. They were seriously wondering what broke in his head when he had them do this stuff…and that's before you take into account the fact that Gohan said he was pushed even harder than they were being pushed when he first started out— nothing helps you grow stronger like having giant animals trying to eat you for six months straight, according to the young Demi-Saiyan.

The Team was just glad for a break— over seven hours straight of continuous Martial Arts practice, all while wearing their insane weights that they were REQUIRED to wear as long as they were on missions or at The Cave for any reason possible. They were all starting to think that Gohan was a sadist at heart because of his insane workout schedule.

After five minutes had passed, Gohan spoke again. "Okay guys, I want everyone but Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad to hit the showers."

Kid Flash looked confused and voiced it. "Why are those three staying behind?"

Gohan chuckled a little. "Because, due to the fact that they've been progressing the fastest, I'm going to teach them to awaken their Ki and how to use it to heighten their physical senses so that an enemy can't sneak up on them as easily. Once they've gotten that down, I'm going to teach them how to sense the Ki of others as well."

Gohan just laughed as Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis started grumbling about their teammates getting special attention but left anyway.

**3 hours later**

Gohan laughed as Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy sat down on the couch in the living area of The Cave, dead tired. All three of them had managed to awaken their Ki. That was the easy part though. Somehow, Gohan managed to turn a lesson on how to heighten your physical senses into a Game of "Don't be hit by the 1.5-feet wide bowling-balls-of-steel" based off of Dodge Ball…they were just glad that he didn't throw them hard enough to break anything, but that didn't stop them from hurting like hell when they got hit. Superboy had been hit the most, and looked like one giant bruise— Gohan told him to go outside in the sunlight, due to the sun's radiation increasing a Kryptonian's healing rate to levels no human could hope to reach.

Gohan took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it before throwing it in the recycling bin. He then straightened as he sensed someone entering Earth's atmosphere— Gohan had made it a habit of trying to sense the life force of everyone on the planet to train his Ki sense to its limit (currently he could sense the entire continent of North America)— at speeds that could only be reached by a free fall. After ten seconds, he sensed that they'd landed, or crashed, in the Arizona Desert. He could also sense that there wasn't a hero close enough to them that were fast enough to reach it in time to save anyone who might be hurt. Gohan instantly sped off to the hanger bay, giving the command to open the door, and flew off at top speeds to the site of the landing/crash.

**Arizona, five minutes later**

Gohan landed at what looked to be the impact crater of a small asteroid. When he examined the object, he realized that it looked like how Superboy described Superman's spaceship he'd arrived on Earth in as a baby.

When Gohan opened the craft, he saw a blonde girl a few years older than himself laying in it. She was wearing what looked like a girl's version of Superman's outfit, except hers looked like it was made out of some kind of armor (**New 52 outfit she arrived on Earth in**).

"Yeah, Superman's going to want to know about this," the boy said, before lifting the spaceship and flying off towards The Cave.

**Mount Justice**

Gohan set the pod down in the hangar bay, carried the unconscious girl to the infirmary and hooking her up to some monitors before he headed to the main computer console of The Cave. When he arrived, he saw Red Tornado talking to Superman on the two-way communication device built into the computer. He coughed to get their attention. "Sorry, but I thought I should let Superman know that a potential survivor of Krypton is resting in our med bay."

"_And why do you think that they're a survivor from Krypton?_" Superman asked, his eyes widening.

Gohan looked at Red Tornado. "May I use the computer?"

"Affirmative," was the Crimson Automaton's response.

"Thanks." Gohan suploaded a live picture of the spaceship AND a live feed from the infirmary. "That's why I believe her to be a Kryptonian."

Superman stared at the picture and the feed in wonder. "_I'll come to Mount Justice as soon as I can. My symbol is a family crest, the House of El. The only way she could be wearing it is if she was one of my relatives…or one of their servants. The only way to know for sure is for me to talk to her._"

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then and let you and Red Tornado get back to your conversation." With that done, Gohan left to find something to do for the rest of the day.

**Later**

Gohan turned on the TV and saw a report from Manhattan about a recent increase in bank heists throughout the state of New York. Gohan's eyes narrowed in suspicion— how could the police not catch these guys if they struck in broad daylight with MULTIPLE witnesses seeing their getaway vehicle and license plate number…Gohan may not be as good a detective as Batman, but even he could tell this was an inside job complete with either a corrupt police force that was stealing the money themselves or getting paid to look the other way.

Gohan went and got his outfit from the Cell Games. The Justice League had repaired both the normal clothes and the weighted cape, while making them stronger and heavier so he could continue to train with them and so he wouldn't have to worry as much about destroying the clothes again. When he was done, Gohan walked out of The Cave and flew off towards Manhattan— apparently the ones responsible for the bank heists had sent a letter to one of New York City's largest banks that by the time they closed down for the day, they would have NO MONEY in their vault. Gohan wasn't sure how they planned on doing it, but he was going to keep his eye on the bank to stop the thieves before they hurt anyone.

Gohan arrived in Manhattan in less than ten seconds, and started checking out the bank and watching for the thieves. After five minutes, he saw the suspected getaway vehicle pull up and saw ten guys run into the bank with guns in their hands. Gohan instantly vanished, moving at speeds that would leave The Flash green with envy, and entered the bank while taking out the two sentries that were watching for the cops. He continued on, knocking out the occasional thief who was unlucky enough to step in front of him. He reached the vault of the bank, having taken out all but four of the thieves— one of whom was watching the hostages. He saw that three of the thieves were trying to open the vault. He quickly knocked out all three and made sure their guns were useless, just as he had with all of the other weapons the others he'd knocked unconscious had on them.

He then started to feel the Ki of everyone present, and found the last bank robber before speeding towards their location. When Gohan arrived, he saw the man pointing a high power machinegun at a woman that was trying to stop her kid from crying as the man yelled for the child to be quiet.

"You know, the little kid might stop crying if you were nice to him. I don't think the gun's helping things either," Gohan said, getting everyone's attention. The man instantly started firing his gun at Gohan, who just stood there while the bullets seemingly disappeared from the air. Once the man's clip was empty, Gohan dropped the ball he'd made of the bullets as he caught them.

"Now, that wasn't very smart, was it?" he asked rhetorically, as he sped towards the man and knocked him out before grabbing his gun and bending it just as he had with all of the previous weapons of the serial bank robbers.

Gohan looked at the hostages, and smiled. "If none of you are hurt, you're free to go whenever you want. I've already taken care of all of the others." He then walked out of the bank, where the cops pointed their guns at him in an instant. Thankfully, Gohan didn't have to worry about trying to defend himself thanks to the timely arrival of The Flash.

"Hey Saiyajin! Did you get them?" Flash asked.

"Yep. The bank robbers are all unconscious, the hostages are all safe, and the weapons are all Curly-Q's," Gohan said with a smile, inwardly thankful that he didn't have to explain anything to the police. "Well, I'll see you later Flash. I've gotta go right now." With that, Gohan flew off while leaving The Flash with the media circus of reporters and laughing at having avoided the unwanted attention at the expense of The Flash.

**Mount Justice**

Gohan had spent the next few hours flying around and relaxing while simultaneously keeping his senses open for trouble. When he entered the Hangar bay of Mount Justice, or 'The Cave' as his friends/teammates called it, he was greeted by Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"Hey Gohan, nice job with that bank heist. Quick and efficient is always good. I see that you've been listening to my lessons to the others, even if you don't really need to with how powerful you are," Black Canary said, as she messed with Gohan's hair like she was his older sister or something.

"I concur. You completed the objective most efficiently. I believe that out of the entire Justice League, only Batman would have been more efficient in defeating the gunmen and rescuing the hostages before they were harmed," Red Tornado said, observing a casual fact that everyone that had anything to do with the Justice League— whether they were simply PR Agents, or they were protégés, or they were on The Team or had a standing invite to join The Team— knew…Batman is the number one badass superhero on Earth, and he does it without any powers whatsoever.

Gohan just chuckled, before sensing where his friends were and went to join them. When he walked into the 'living room' of The Cave to see The Team gathered and watching the security footage of the Bank Heist he'd just stopped. 'How'd that get out to the media so quick? Shouldn't that be in an evidence locker or something?' Gohan thought to himself as he decided to join them.

He watched in amusement as he took out the criminals faster than the cameras could track: on minute they'd be standing around and talking to themselves, and the next they'd be on the ground unconscious with their guns curled up on the ground. The first time the camera actually caught him was when he knocked out the guys at the vault, shocking his teammates who looked at him in shock— to which he just pointed at the TV and when they turned, they were witness to his bullet catching move…this had even Kid Flash envious— the young speedster was fast enough to do that, but the only person with enough strength to attempt it on The Team besides Gohan was Superboy.

Gohan chuckled as the High Definition security camera caught the ball made of bullets in such detail that you count the individual bullets that made up the ball. His friends just looked at him in shock and awe, before he broke them out of their thoughts. "By the time I'm done with this team, you guys won't need to do that…you'll be able to move fast and quiet enough to avoid situations like that. I did it because if I'd dodged there was no telling where a bullet would ricochet or who it'd hit. What did may seem flashy, but it was also the only SAFE method to ending the situation without that guy injuring or killing a civilian in the process."

The footage on the TV ended and was replaced by an interview by Lois Lane, who was at the scene of the attempted bank heist and was questioning The Flash about the 'mysterious youth' who'd intervened in the attempted heist— which would've marked the twentieth bank heist the gang had performed in less than one and a half months in the state of New York.

"_Flash, you seemed to know that young man. What can you tell us about him? Is the Justice League going to begin endorsing more and more minors to risk their lives to become heroes just so they can get their 'five minutes of fame'? Is the boy a member of the Justice League already? And some of our viewers would like to know why some of the protégés of big name Leaguers haven't been seen lately, can you explain the recent disappearance of these so called 'Junior Leaguers in training'?_"

The Flash just chuckled a little before he answered what he could. "_Well, why don't we start in the reverse order of your questions. The protégés of Batman, Aqualad, Green Arrow— and no, I'm not talking about Speedy, I'm talking about his female protégé Artemis— have become semi-independent alongside my own protégé. They've decided that they need to earn their spots in the Justice League on their own rather than following in our shadows. What they've been doing lately I have no idea, but I can only assume that they've been training to better themselves so that when the time comes for them to get back in the game as public figures they'll be able to walk side-by-side us in the League. As for the boy who stopped the bank heist…I don't really know that much about him other than he's of Japanese descent, he's skilled in several forms of Martial Arts, he practices Ki manipulation, and he's easily one of the most powerful people on this planet. He had a friendly spar with Superman, who wanted to test the boy's limits…but, thanks to Supey being used to being the one on the winning end, the kid knocked the Big Blue Boy Scout out cold. I can't tell you the kid's real name, but I can tell you that he calls himself Saiyajin._"

Lois looked surprised at the all of the information The Flash was willing to give out, but quickly recomposed herself. "_What about my other questions? Is the League endorsing this boy's activities, and the activities of other adolescents who have started taking up the cowl to protect their cities and neighborhoods? Is this boy already a member of the Justice League?_"

The Flash just laughed, before he smiled at Lois and the camera. "_The answer to both of your questions is no, we are not endorsing this young man. And no, he is not a member of the JL. We have already made it very clear to him that what he's doing is dangerous to not only the public and himself, but any family he may have that the enemies he makes could go after. He understands the risks and is willing to take the burden of the consequences of his actions will cause to those around him. He is just doing what he feels needs to be done. Put simply, he believes that if he has these powers that he should use them not for personal gain or 'five minutes of fame' but to help those who are rendered helpless by criminals with powers and technology that they have no way of defending themselves against. He saw that even with the threat of the Justice League looming over their heads, the criminal underworld realized that even we can't be everywhere at once. So he's trying to lessen our own struggles with crime, by taking on some of his own. While I'd prefer it if he was at home playing with his friends, it's his life and his powers— who are we in the Justice League to decide whether or not he gets to become a hero?_"

After that, Lois thanked The Flash for his time before moving onto another story about an attack from an interstellar madman named Darkseid from a year earlier and how the Justice League was attempting to track recent 'Boom Tube' signals from isolated parts of the planet, so that they could stop another potential invasion from the ruler of a planet called Apokolips before it happened.

***Beep, Beep, Beep***

"_Would Gohan please report to the debriefing room? Batman wishes to speak to you,_" came the voice of Black Canary over the intercom set up inside of The Cave so that everyone would know when there's a mission to be given.

"Well, talk to you guy's later. I'll explain what I was doing in New York after I see what Batman wants," Gohan said before he made his way to the "brain center" of The Cave. When he arrived, he noticed that Batman was there in person with some civilian clothes in his hands that looked to be about Gohan's size.

"Hello Gohan. I'll skip the congratulations on how you handled the bank heist, and get to the point. I believe it's time for you to familiarize yourself with Gotham City, so I'm giving you the day off from team activities. I will be expecting you to meet Robin at midnight for patrol for tonight, so I'd suggest staying out of trouble as much as you can," Batman told the Demi-Saiyan, who looked somewhat surprised at the fact that The Dark Knight was willing to let him go unwatched in his own city. He could only guess that he was impressed with how he handled himself on his missions and the recent stopping of the bank heist.

"Um, okay…thanks, I guess." Gohan was unsure of what to do, so he just took the clothes and headed to his room, stopping just long enough to tell Megan that he'd have to explain the New York thing some other time, due to Batman's unusual request. He also asked her to inform Robin that he'd be joining the Boy Wonder for patrol that night in Gotham. Gohan, after putting on his civvies, left via Zeta Beam to get to Gotham. He started walking around and just enjoyed the sites, not used to having time to himself. He was actually enjoying himself, something that had been hard to come by since his arrival to this dimension— don't get him wrong, he cared deeply for his friends…he just missed his friends and family from his world.

After a couple of hours, Gohan walked by a store selling TVs in the windows. The TVs were playing a newscast about a recent jewelry heist in a small town not too far from Gotham, the culprit being some blonde-haired girl with long curls…who seemed to have an unusual obsession with the fairy tale of Goldilocks and the Three Bears— she was even known as Goldilocks. When they showed the footage of her stealing the jewels, she kept throwing some away and only took those that were "just right" while those that were "too big" or "too small" were tossed away for anyone to grab if they wanted to.

Gohan noticed that she kept looking at the male hostages she had while stealing. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that his knack for bad luck would have her saying that he was "just right" or something similar…his mom would kill him if he started dating at his age.

Gohan walked away from the TVs, trying to forget his random thoughts so he could focus on having a good time before going on patrol with Robin tonight. He wasn't going to give Robin any leeway though. He still expected the Boy Wonder to show up for his regular training with the rest of The Team.

Gohan was walking through a neighborhood where there were a large number of jewelry stores and people rich enough to afford the expensive gems. He was casually looking at the window displays, admiring the way the they were cut and the reasonable prices for the gems—if he was being honest, they were actually selling the gems for LESS than what the precious stones were worth.

He started to walk away from the store, not noticing the two shadows following him along the rooftops, when an alarm went off at one of the stores. Gohan looked around as the civilians started to run and scream in panic, shouting about one of the fairy-tale-obsessed super villains holding up the largest store in the immediate area—which also happened to have the largest selection of cut precious gems for sale in a single store in the US. Gohan quickly made his way to an alley, and used his speed to find a place to change into his Saiyajin outfit. He quickly made his way back to the crime scene—before the police arrived, mind you—and entered the building. He inwardly groaned as he saw the one criminal he DIDN'T want to meet while he was in Gotham: Goldilocks. Now, if this were an ideal world Gohan wouldn't have needed to meet ANY villains…but he was kind of hoping that he'd get a chance to end the Joker's criminal career—via breaking his spine in two— while he was in the city.

Goldilocks was holding some of the customers and the employees of the establishment with her hair while she was helping herself to her pick of the jewels in the store…literally, her pick of them: she kept tossing some aside, while saying "no, this one is too big" or "no, this one is too small" and, every fifth piece of jewelry she'd say "this one is just right!"

Gohan watched for a minute before he made himself known. "Um…you know that you're going to have to pay for those, right?"

Goldilocks instantly had her eyes on Gohan, her head turning so fast that Gohan thought she might have whiplash.

She looked about a head taller than him, with long strands of her blonde hair clutching jewels of all shapes and sizes. She wore blacks ribbons in several strands of her hair, notably near the sides of her face. A large black ribbon tied in a bow at the back kept her pink dress in place, which was held over what Gohan assumed to be a white shirt with somewhat puffy sleeves. She wore red heels, and her blue eyes shined with mischief and…flirtation? Gohan couldn't tell, having never been taught anything about the subject, but he couldn't help but note that the girl, whom was currently smiling at him, was very pretty.

"Well, aren't you handsome," she said, dropping the hostages she'd been holding. Said hostages bolted, and many witnesses who were watching through the window had fled, leaving the two utterly alone.

"Uh…thanks?" Gohan muttered, assuming a fighting stance. He had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

Goldilocks slowly sauntered toward him, strands of her ridiculously long hair snaking their way in his direction as well.

"In fact," she said, "you're _just right_ for me."

Now Gohan felt really nervous. As weak as this girl seemed compared to him, he didn't want to be around her. He needed to knock her out. Now.

"Uh…thanks?" was all he could say. "But, uh…you really shouldn't be stealing those jewels." That helped get him back to focus.

Goldilocks' smile turned playful, and she continued moving toward him until they were mere inches apart, her hair spreading out in all directions. Neither dared move. Then…

WHOOSH!

A few strands of hair wrapped around Gohan's left ankle. He nearly fell, but then a few more braided strands wrapped around his other one. He made to grab at them, but then his left wrist was taken. With only one free hand, he grabbed the braids holding his wrist and ripped them away, freeing himself. Goldilocks let out a shriek of pain, and Gohan immediately forgot about freeing his legs.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Goldilocks fixed the young Demi-Saiyan with a light glare, some tears threatening to roll down her pretty face. With even greater speed, more strands raced at Gohan and restrained him completely. He didn't dare try to rip them off for fear of really hurting her.

"That was naughty," she said. "You should be _spanked_."

Gohan blushed lightly at that, but his expression became one of confusion when Goldilocks' frown became a smile. "But," she said, "I'll forgive you if you dance with me, my dear knight."

"D-dance?" he asked. He'd never done that before.

"Yes, my dear," she said, loosening her grip on him."Dance with me, and I'll forgive you."

"Uh…okay?" he said.

The next thing he knew, she had taken his hands and placed one dangerously close to her rear while holding the other up. She began moving around, with him just following along. Occasionally, she'd step on his foot and correct him on what to do, but for the most part she just rested her head on top of his and placed light kisses on his scalp, which made him blush.

'_Good thing no one's watching this,' _Gohan thought.

Finally, she stopped. "You're not bad," she said. "Is this your first time?"

"Y-yeah," Gohan admitted.

"Well, we can take care of that later," she said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you again, my knight in shining armor."

And then she kissed him, full on the lips. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His hands fell limp as the villainess's own hands grasped at the back of his head quite fiercely. His face was beet red now. He felt her tongue invade his mouth, and his own tasting organ fell limp against it, just like his arms. Finally, she released him and broke away. With a light wink and a flirtatious spank that made the Demi-Saiyan jump a bit, Goldilocks turned around, a sway in her hips.

Gohan's eyes drifted downward, but then he noticed something that made the shock of getting his first kiss almost vanish. Goldilocks was totally off-guard!

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gohan appeared right behind the girl and, with a 'light tap' to the back of her neck, knocked her unconscious. The girl fell forward, but Gohan caught her and gently laid her down.

"Girls are weird," he said, shaking off the after-effects of the kiss as he walked out of the store.

**Rooftop**

"Hahaha! That was great! Gohan was completely helpless!" Robin said as Batgirl tried not to laugh too hard— she'd been told about Son Gohan, and his life experiences…none of which involved a woman having a crush on him.

"Robin, be nice," she chastised after calming down. "That's probably the first time he's met a villain who'd choose to flirt with him instead of fighting him. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation he was in. We should've helped the poor kid."

With that, they left to continue their rounds before Robin had to get back to The Cave.

**Mount Justice, 3 hours later**

Gohan entered Mount Justice via the hangar bay, and sensed out the Ki of his friends, only to find them all in the debriefing room, along with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the possible relative of Superman. Gohan decided to speed his way to them, wanting to see if the girl was going to be joining their team or not.

As he entered the room he shouted out at his friends, having slowed down enough so that they wouldn't see his excitement—hey, he's an eleven year old kid who's only friends back home were Dende and his father's friends so he didn't have much experience with social situations. "Hey guys, how it going?" he was answered by a certain blonde Kryptonian using her super strength to nail him in his nuts.

Superman instantly went to restrain the girl, while Gohan doubled over in pain, wheezing as tears ran down his face. He may have been a Saiyan, and he may have been able to transform into a Super Saiyan…but he dared anyone to get punched in their man-parts by a Kryptonian's super strength and NOT whimper in pain.

Robin and Kid Flash were laughing at Gohan's predicament, when he glared at them. Robin continued chuckling, before he voiced his question. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

Gohan just smirked, the pain slowly fading, before he answered. "Let me ask you both a question, Robin, KF: what would happen to YOUR parts down there if she'd hit YOU instead of me?"

The two protégés instantly cupped themselves as phantom pain hit them just thinking about it. This got Gohan to chuckle a little, his pain now mostly gone.

'_It's a good thing Saiyans heal faster than most other species, otherwise that would've hurt for A LOT longer!_' he thought to himself, before looking at Superman, who was talking to the girl in what Gohan could only assume was the native language of Krypton.

**-Apokolips-**

On a planet that could only be described as a living hell, an entire planetary civilization was forced to submit to the will of a tyrant that would just as soon sacrifice his own soldiers for his own benefit as he would break a peace treaty to kidnap someone to turn into a powerful weapon. In one area of this flaming world of the damned, many ragged, bald, and filthy slaves cried out in torment as hideous creatures with electric whips forced them to haul stones together for the purpose of constructing another monument to their dreaded master. Deep below them, other equally poor wretches worked away at shoveling coal into flaming pits, while also being subjected to the cruel whips by their even crueler wielders.

What made these atrocities ironic is that the overseers used to be among these poor dregs, but they had recently been promoted after they had shown enough backbone to attack the previous overseers. Their master—no, their _god_—had seen something in them and had awarded their strength by giving them the whips. Whatever camaraderie they felt towards the other dogs had vanished at that moment, and they happily took to their new job, never suspecting that such a thing could happen to them should the dogs they were currently keeping in line ever develop a backbone of their own. To them, such an idea was laughable, but it didn't hurt them to whip the dogs a few extra times to remind the lowly mongrels of their place.

While the slaves worked in the mines and on the statue, the master they feared and worshiped sat on his throne, in a great palace surrounded by fire pits. The being's gloved hands were clasped together and the fingers overlapped, as if he was plotting—and he _always_ was. His burning red eyes were currently looking at a screen, which showed a small Kryptonian vessel crash-landing on a lush, green and blue planet.

Then a second screen appeared, showing a young boy with gold spiky hair battling a certain Kryptonian the being knew very well. As he watched, the boy ultimately emerged triumphant against the Man of Steel, though it did not take a genius to see that Superman would have won if he had fought to kill, or perhaps if he had more training. Still, the boy certainly had great potential.

Darkseid's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

**"Interesting…"**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting a longer chapter, but this is part of a mini arc— although the next chapter will be Infiltrator, but it will still be tied into the FOUR chapter mini-arc. I'd also like to thank my beta, pyromania101, for writing the "fight" scene with Goldilocks and the Darkseid scene.**


End file.
